50 Sombras de Son
by Mikashimota Z
Summary: El un empresario frió y solitario, Ella un chica lista y soñadora ¿podría el destino llegar a forzarlos a encontrarse? ¿el amor o el deseo podría mas con ellos? ¿estarían dispuestos a seguir en ese juego? pero... de lo único que estaba seguros era que no saldrían bien librados de sus deseos.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! BUENO COMO VERÁN ESTA ES OTRA LOCA Y DESCABELLADA HISTORIA QUE VOY A SUBIR YA QUE NO EH VISTO QUE HALLA UNA IGUAL... Y SI LA HAY AVICENME! CLARAMENTE BASÁNDOSE EN EL LIBRO...**

 **BUENO ADEMAS QUE EL NOMBRE ES MAS QUE OBVIO, Y PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN ME BASARE EN EL LIBRO DE** _ **50 Sombras De GREY Y 50 Sombras De GREY Contada Por CHRISTIAN**_ **DE LA ESCRITORA** _ **E.J. JAMES**_ **PERO OBVIAMENTE TENDRÁ MAS COSAS ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **...ADVIERTO QUE QUIENES LA LEAN SERAN LOS UNICOS RESPONSABLES**

 **PD: no soy la creadora de esta historia, solo tomo fragmentos de ella para deleitar ah algunos lectores.** **Esta historia se clasifica como U.A**

 **PD2** : Si quieren seguirme tengo una pagina en Facebook _**FanFiction Mikashimota Z**_ donde podrían enterarse sin duda de los avances de las historias y cada proyecto a seguir etc, etc… espero su apoyo ;)

 **PD3** : Perdón si tengo algún tipo de error de ortografía.

 _Los personajes de_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _no me perteneces, son propiedad de_ _ **AKIRA TORIYAMA.**_

 **XxXxXxX**

Abre los ojos y el sueño se desvanece con la luz de la mañana, se mantiene un poco en su sitio intentado recordar cual fue el sueño/pesadilla de esa vez, que diablos pasaba por su mente cuando tenia mas cosas importantes que hacer que recordar un simple sueño.

Se levanto como todas las mañanas, sale de la cama y busca unos pantalones de sudarera recién lavados en el vestidor. Afuera un cielo oscurecido predica la posible lluvia y hoy no estaba de humor para mojarse, decidió ir al gimnasio de la planta de arriba... enciende el televisor para ver las noticias de económicas de ese día y se sube a la maquina de correr.

Centra su pensamientos en el día que le espera, solo tiene una reunión aun que ah quedado con su entrenador personal un poco antes para una sesión en la oficina, Broly siempre es reto estimulante, pero ¿y si llamaba ella? Pensaba que tal vez podrían cenar algún día de la semana, no cabía duda que la mujer estaría dispuesta a salir con el, después de todo eran amigos.

Bajo de la caminadora para darse una ducha rápida y dirigirse a un día mas en su oficina, como siempre siendo tan monótono como siempre, todos los días lo mismo, no podía haber algo diferente, la monotonía lo perseguía y ya estaba cansado de eso.

.

.

.

—Hasta mañana—murmuro para despedirse de Broly que estaba de pie en el umbral de la oficina.

—Esta semana tenemos golf, Son... Que no se te olvide, no pienso estártelo recordando—Broly sonrió con arrogancia sabiendo que tenia la jugada ya ganada. Se gira y se va de la oficina, frunce el ceño molesto, aun que ese día hubiera dado todo de el gimnasio, esa mañana su entrenador le dio una buena paliza, el era el único que podía vencerle, y mas por su masa y fuerza, aquello lo caracterizaba pero ahora que había ganado esa partida pretendía ganarle otra en el campo y eso no lo ponía de buen humor, odiaba el golf, pero era algo que no podía evitar, cada vez que estaba allí creaba o cerraba buenos negocios, la interacción con los futuros o ya asociados era excelente y no podía desaprovecharlo

Mientras miraba la vista panorámica de Tokio, el sol se cuela por su mente malhumorándolo levemente, su humor es tan gris como la vista, los días para el eran tan iguales que no lograba diferenciarlos, necesitaba algún tipo de distracción, había trabajado todo el fin de semana y ahora al estar encerrado en su despacho los nervios le invadieron el cuerpo, no debería estar así, lo aceptaba cuando estaba con Broly pero no entendía por que ahora. Frunce el ceño, necesitaba distraerse... de pronto si se comunicaba con Krillin en algo le podría servir.

— _¿y si no contesta?_ — mira su agenda ya listo para tomar su teléfono y averiguar por que la demora —¡Maldita sea! —había olvidado que tenia una entrevista con la persistente y estresante señorita Brief para la revista de la facultad, no sabia por que demonios había accedido, odiaba las entrevistas, siempre con preguntas inusuales de personas imbéciles, mal informadas e insultantes que solo pretendían hurgar en la vida de las personas y para esta vez su suerte se vio frustrada por una estudiante, y precisamente tenia que ser ella.

Su teléfono sonó.

—¡Diga!— le responde bruscamente a Launch, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo que le sucedía, tan molesto estaba que lo único que deseaba es que la famosa entrevista durara lo menos posible.

—¡Ejmp!... La señorita Milk Ox esta esperando para verle, señor Son—le comunico algo incomoda por su manera de hablar.

—¿Ox? Esperaba a Bulma Brief—oh no, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Pues no, es Milk Ox quien esta aquí, ¡señor!— maldecía internamente, odiaba los imprevistos, sino era cambio de juntas o cancelación de contratos era ser sorprendido por no saber que ocurriría, eso no era para el, odia no tener todo bajo control.

—¡Tsk!Dile que pase—bueno, parecía que la señorita Bulma Brief, no a podido asistir, conocía a su padre, el Señor Brief propietario de Coorporacion Capsule, habían hecho algunos negocios juntos, parecía un tipo listo aun que algo extraño por sus locos inventos, pero no por nada manejaba semejante empresa y era uno de los mejores científicos, había aceptado la entrevista para haberle un favor… un favor que tenia intención de cobrarle después, aun que debía admitir que tenia una vaga curiosidad por conocer a su hija para saber si son de la misma estirpe.

.

.

.

Una chica de cabello y ojos negro, tez pálida de una no muy baja estatura se mira al espejo molesta － _que mierda de pelo_ － odiaba su cabello en esos momentos, le gustaba pero cuando se ponía de tedioso y no se dejaba peinar la ponía a mil por hora, además que maldecía por mil a Bulma, se había enfermado y le había pedido el favor, mas bien la obligo a hacer un trabajo por ella.

Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, pero ahí estaba intentando hacer algo con su propio cabello e intentando soportar a su molesta compañera.

—¡N _o debo dormir con el cabello mojado!_ — se repetía una y otra vez al tiempo que intentaba acomodarlo con el cepillo, la cansaba no poder lograr nada y pone los ojos en blanco, se amara su cabello en un ultimo intento de apaciguar las cosas con el desastre en su cabeza, observo a la chica pálida de cabello y ojos azules, que la miraba con burla, intentaba estar medio presentable, aun que su suerte la jodio otra vez con su compañera de piso enferma precisamente ese día, por eso no podía asistir a la entrevista que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado obtener para la revista de la facultad, con un mega empresario del que ella nunca había escuchado hablar, y por el simple hecho de ser su amiga y le dio según ella "la responsabilidad" de aquella tarea, aun que tuviese que estudiar para los exámenes finales, no había terminado uno de sus trabajo y tenia planeado hacerlo esa tarde pero no, lo que iba a hacer era conducir mas de dos kilómetros y medio desde Komae hasta el centro de Tokio para reunirse con el enigmático presidente de _Saiyan Enterprises_ , como empresario excepcional y principal patrocinador de su universidad, su tiempo era extraordinariamente valioso.

—Mucho mas que el mío seguro esta—pero le ah concedido una entrevista a Bulma, algo realmente raro aun que si hablamos de ella, todo puede suceder.

—Perdóname pero...pero tarde mas de nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista, si le pido que me cambie la cita tendré que esperar cuantos meses y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas... ¡soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder! ¡Por favor! hazme este favor si, si, si, si.－le suplicaba la Peliazul aun con la voz ronca y la nariz congestionada.

—¡J _ump! siempre logras lo que quieres... ¿no Brief?_ —no por nada lo pensaba la morena, sabia como era ella, ademas de ser una de las chicas mas guapas que conocía, ciertamente la envidiaba.

—¿Tengo otro remedio?... no te preocupes Bulma iré, pero antes vuelve a la cama...¿quieres una aspirina o un acetaminofén?

—Un acetaminofén estaria bien, aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora... ¡AH! ¡Toma notas! Ya después lo transcribiré si es que entiendo tu letra —la chica le informo a su compañera pasándole cada objeto ya nombrado sentada desde el sofá y burlándose un poco al final

—Sabes, no me has dicho nada de el... de tu supuesto super empresario... — dijo la joven intentando darle algo de gracia a su comentario, exagerando con las manos.

—Te dará una idea las preguntas, ¡sal ya! El viaje es largo, no quiero que llegues tarde, muévete perezosa.

—Esta bien, ya me voy... te deje algo preparada, come si quieres—aun que lo dudaran ella adoraba a Bulma, solo por ella aria semejante esfuerzo, además que estaba segura que pasaría por las duras y maduras...aun que solo fuera por un favor.

—Si, si, si... ¡gracias Milk! ¡me has salvado la vida!—toma el bolso, mientras le lanza una sonrisa y se dirige rápidamente al auto, no podía creer que su hubiese dejado enredar por esa chica, eso solo indicaba que seria una excelente periodista, sabia como expresarse ademas de ser muy convincente y sin duda su belleza le daba gran cantidad de puntos a favor.

Apenas había trafico cuando salió de Komae, era temprano y no tenia que estar en Tokio hasta las tres de la tarde, por suerte Bulma le había ofrecido su auto. El Mercedes, La chica no confiaba en el auto de la morena, su pequeña Betty, el viejo escarabajo. aun que conducir el mercedes era muy cómodo, Prefería mas viajar en su auto.

La chica pisa el acelerador y los kilómetros pasan volando, acelerando su llegada a su destino.

Se dirige a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Son. Un enorme edificio como de 30 pisos, sin duda era impresionante, de vidrio y acero con las palabras de Saiyan House en un tono metálico en las puertas cristalinas de la entrada.

Faltan quince para las tres, entra al enorme e intimidante vestíbulo, se sentía aliviada de no haber llegado tarde.

—Vengo a ver al señor Son, soy Milk Ox, vengo de parte de la señorita Bulma Brief.

—Disculpe un momento, señorita Ox— me dice la recepcionista alzando una de sus cejas . Espera tímidamente frente a la recepción " _No debí haberme puesto la chaqueta verde esmeralda, mas bien me hubiera llevado la americana de Bulma, aun que me esforze y me puse la única falda negra que tenia y mis botas marrones por debajo de la rodilla y mi blusa manga larga azul marino, para mi ya es ir elegante"_ se paso un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja que se le ah soltado de la coleta, fingiendo no sentirse intimidada.

—Si, tiene una cita con la señorita Brief… el ultimo ascensor de la derecha, piso 20— le sonríe. y le indica hacia donde tiene que ir, siente que desentona con todo, da un suspiro y deja de tomarle tanta importancia, en fin de cuentas solo iría a ese lugar solo por esa ocasión, le da las gracias y se dirige al ascensor, cuando llega ignora a los dos vigilantes que estaban mas presentables que ella. Llega al piso 20 a una velocidad pasmosa, las puertas se abren y sale a otro vestíbulo, Se acerca a otro mostrador tímidamente esperando que sus palabras no fallacen.

—Señorita Ox, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor?— le pregunta señalándole una zona de asientos de piel, mira detrás de los asientos y ve una enorme sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, un enorme ventanal un poco mas allá, desde el techo hasta el suelo que sin duda ofrecía una vista a Tokio realmente hermosa

—Wow —se sienta y saca del bolso las preguntas y les hecha un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Bulma por no haberle pasado una breve Biografía. No sabia nada del hombre al que entrevistaría, podría tener entre noventa y cuarenta años, la Inseguridad la mortificaba y por ende no dejaba de moverse, nunca se había sentido cómoda con las entrevistas frente a frente, preferia mil veces estar encerrada en su cuarto en la cocina o en su excepción la biblioteca.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale una rubia elegante impecablemente vestida.

parecía que existiera una fabrica que se dedicara a su creación.

—¿Señorita Ox? — Se pone de pie y escucha a la asistente.

—Si— le contesta con voz ronca y carraspea para corregirlo— si

—El señor Son la recibirá enseguida. ¿quiere dejarme la chaqueta? —

—No... bueno Si, gracias— le contesta con torpeza, aun que no quisiera quitarse la chaqueta, con ella se sentía mucho mas segura.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues…no, no…—de hecho no tenia sed, aun que su garganta comenzara a secarse, la chica frunció el ceño, voltio a mirar a la otra muchacha en el lugar.

—¿Se le apetece algo en especial? — le pregunta volviendo a mirarla.

—Un vaso de agua, estará bien, gracias —le contesta en un murmullo, estaba tan nerviosa que se sentía como la persona mas tímida del mundo.

—Naoko, tráele a la señorita Ox un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio. La chica sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe señorita Ox, Naoko es nueva, por favor siéntese. El señor Son la atenderá en unos minutos.. — en unos segundos Naoko vuelve con un vaso de agua fría.

—Aquí tiene señorita Ox—suspira cuando me lo entrega y vuelve a su sitio

—Gracias —le responde a la muchacha tomando el vaso, la chica rubia se aleja hacia el mostrador, se sienta y ambas chicas siguen trabajando.

Un hombre alto de masa corporal bastante gruesa y sin decir que sumamente bien arreglado y muy guapo, eso sin duda dejo a la chica estupefacta, esta segura que se había vestido de la peor forma.

—Esta semana tenemos golf, Son que no se te olvide... — no oyó el resto ni la respuesta, el hombre levemente le mira y una pequeña sonrisa cubre su rostro, la misma chica se levanta de un salto para llamar el ascensor para el hombre de cabellera oscura.

—El señor la recibirá ahora, Puede pasar —se levanta tambaleante pero intentando contener su nerviosismo, toma el bolso y deja el vaso y se dirige a la puerta—no es necesario que llame. Entre directamente—le sonríe la chica, de igual manera la morena le responde, empuja la puerta con su mano, pero al caminar se enreda con los pies y cae como un costal en el despacho.

— _¡Ay no! Maldita sea ¡maldita sea!_ —la chica estaba de rodilla, con las manos apoyadas en el piso en la entrada del despacho del señor Son.

Por otra parte el chico estaba tan distraído hasta que el ruido lo saco de donde se hallaba y entonces vio una maraña de pelo oscuro, blanquecinas piernas y botas marrones que aterrizaban de bruces en el despacho, reprimió el deseo de bufar contra la torpeza de la chica, se acerca a ella que aun estaba en cuatro patas la sujeta por los hombros y la ayuda a ponerse de pie, la chica solo sintió sus manos ayudarla y aun con la cabeza gacha y llena de vergüenza, se maldecía la torpeza que había llegado junto con los nervios haciéndola pasar semejante bochorno ¿ por que precisamente ahora su cuerpo tenia que fallar? toma el valor suficiente y levanta la mirada, queda estupefacta mirando sorprendida al chico rubio de ojos color verde— _¡Es muy joven!_ —pensaba la chica aun mirándolo sorprendida.

Al igual que ella, el la miraba levemente sorprendido al ver esos ojos negros tan abochornados, tan oscuros que sentía que se hundían en ellos hasta el punto que ella pudiese mirar su alma, la chica de cara pequeña y dulce se estaba ruborizando con solo mirarlo, miraba detenidamente su piel preguntándose si será toda así de impecable…. Y si quizás se vería levemente sonrojada por un golpe con una vara… —¡M _ierda!_ — frena en seco sus pensamientos pecaminosos — _¡Que diablos estabas `pensando Son!_ —esa chica es demasiado joven para su gusto aun que le mirase con la boca abierta, sabia cual era la razón, se contiene para no poner los ojos en blanco siempre era lo mismo, cada mujer que lo hubiese chorreaba la baba por el, solo un tipo de cara bonita y si no era eso seguro que su billetera las hechizaría.

—Señorita Brief— le dice después de alejarla tendiéndole la mano —Soy Goku Son— la chica apenas asiente pero sigue analizando al joven empresario, que además de ser alto y sumamente atractivo, vestía de forma elegante con un traje gris levemente oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con su pelo rebelde de color dorado en forma de flama y unos brillantes ojos color jade que la observaban atentamente, necesitaba tranquilizarse para articular siquiera una palabra.

—Bueno, de hecho…yo…—calla, pensaba que si ese tipo tenia mas de treinta entonces ella seria policía, era tan irracional como a la vez alucinante, le tiende también la mano aun aturdida, cuando sus dedos se tocaron ella sintió un extraño corrientaso por todo el cuerpo… fue algo — _¿Emocionante?_ —la chica retiro su mano rápidamente aun que el quedo con el suave contacto fugas pero firme que tubo la joven.

—La señorita Brief esta indispuesta, así que me ha pedido el favor a mi, espero no le moleste señor Son —hablo con voz baja, pero aun mostrando levemente rasgos de valentía, aunque le pareció al joven algo gracioso viéndola parpadear tan repetidas veces intentando tomar fuerzas de quien sabe donde.

—¿Y usted es…?— para la chica la voz del joven era cálida con algo de burla pero su expresión incorruptible no le permitía asegurar si se burlaba o estaba incomodo con su inusual visita.

—Milk Ox… estudio con Bulma… digo…con la señorita Brief en la estatal de Komae— logra articular aun estando igual de nerviosa, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago que comienza a acender.

—Ya veo—es lo único a lo que se limita a responder el chico de cabello rubio. la estudio tan discretamente, no mas con mirarle la ropa que llevaba puesta se notaba que era un ratón de biblioteca, la ropa era espantosa _¿es que acaso no tenia gusto para siquiera vestirse?_

 _L_ a joven mira el despacho, observando todo, el suelo, el techo, las paredes, hasta los muebles hacían juego con todo, en excepción claro estaba. Ella. Tan concentrada inmiscuyendo todo que ignoro al motivo de su visita.

—Un artista americano — le dice el chico al ve su fijación en unos de sus cuadros.

—Son hermosos... _Elevan lo cotidiano…a la categoría de extraordinario_ —murmuro distraída tanto por él que por los cuadros. él detallaba el perfil de la chica, es exquisito, con su nariz respingada y los labios suaves y carnosos, sus pestañas largas y ese fleco que cubria parte de su frente, lo que ella dijo fue tan parecido a lo que el pensó cuando adquirió las obras de arte. Sin duda una observación muy inteligente…

—Concuerdo con usted Señorita— se ruborizo, aun que apartando los adornos del lugar todo era escéptico, seguro reflejaba la personalidad del adonis que se sentaba frente a ella.

Sacude la mente decidida a retomar sus funciones allí, toma las preguntas de Bulma y la grabadora, pero con tanta torpeza que la deja caer mas de dos veces sobre la mesilla.

—M _aldita sea, eso no puede estarme pasando…_ — pensaba sumamente avergonzada, cuando termina de arreglar todo, mira al señor Son que esta sentado observándola con una pierna levemente cruzada y una de sus manos rodeando su barbilla con el dedo índice cruzándole los labios, el chico se mantenía así para reprimir una leve risa, el chico si hubiera sido en otras estancias el mismo hubiera colocada la grabadora para reprimir el daño que causa el ruido estridente en la mesa de café.

—Pe…perdón, no suelo utilizarla—balbuceo aun que el estuviese mas concentrado en sus carnosos labios.

—Eso veo señorita Ox—no le importo si la ofendía solo estaba intentando calmar esos arrebates que comenzaba a sentir.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?— el chico esta apunto de soltar una carcajada, aun que ella estuviese nerviosa eso no disminuía su loco impulso.

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora? después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora— la chica parpadea y vuelve a ruborizarse, sintió como si otra cabeza le naciese, precintio como si él estuviera bromeando con ella, oh por Dios apiádate de ella.

—No importa—aliviado el ambiente, se sentía levemente culpable por la reacción de la joven, aun que le gustace sus reacciones.

—Le explico Bulma…digo… la señorita Brief para donde era la entrevista?

—Si, para la revista de la facultad…yo entregare los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año— la chica hasta ahora se enteraba, como era posible que la peliazul no le dijese nada, eso seguro seria uno de los reclamos que le tenia guardados a la chica de ojos de mar y mas que no le agradaba en nada que un chico un par de años mayor que ella le fuere a entregar su diploma.

—Bien… tengo algunas preguntas para usted señor Son—le dice tragando saliva pesadamente a la vez que pone un mechón de pelo tras de su oreja.

—Si, creo que deberías preguntarme algo ¿no lo cree?—hablo con sequedad, pero con algo de burla, la chica se tensa y se irgue en el sitio para parecer mas intimidante. Aprieta el botón de la grabadora, no permitiría ser intimidada tan fácilmente

— ¿A que se le debe su éxito? — el chico rubio se decepciona, que falta de originalidad pero aun así le da una leve sonrisa a la chica morena.

—Los negocios señorita Ox, soy bueno analizando… se como funcionan las cosas, lo que la gente sabe hacer mejores y lo que no…lo que los incentiva y lo que no los inspira. pero mas aun, si hay un buen trabajo tendran su recompensa—calla por un momento y clava su mirada verde en ella—Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier cosa hay que dominarlo, conocerlo en todos sus aspectos, trabajarlo muy duro… tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos, tengo un muy buen instinto para conocer y desarrollar ideas y claro, seleccionando a las personas adecuadas—finaliza con un aire de superioridad.

—Quizás solo a tenido suerte— ese comentario no estaba en las preguntas de Bulma, se mordió la lengua cuando le vio tensar el rostro pero aun así lo dijo, el chico se vio sorprendido y algo ofendido ¿ _suerte_? El no creía en eso, trabajaba duro dirigiendo y guiando cada plano de su empresa, si algo no serbia lo desechaba sin miramiento.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Ox cuando mas trabajo mas tengo, realmente hay que saber dirigir los esfuerzos.

—Me parece que usted es un maniático del control—las palabras le salieron sin pensarlas, pero que mas da, ella no era una chiquilla miedosa, su carácter fuerte la representaba, asi que por que aparentar algo que no era frente a ese chico— _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ —aunque se sentía sumamente nerviosa por la midara inquisidora sobre ella, sospechaba que quizas el chico se estaba conteniendo. ¿seria una persona explosiva? al final apartaba la mirada de ella, aun que ella no lo supiese _control_ era el segundo nombre que el podía catalogarse, tenia la certeza que podría intimidarla, con los sonrojos era mas que obvio pero comenzaba a sacar las uñas, eso la hacia ver una chica seria.

—Bueno… lo controlo todo señorita Ox— le sonríe y ella se ruboriza, se muerde el labio, esto por poco desboca al joven ese acto lo estaba motivando, que seria de el si por un momento le gana el instinto y se lanzase encima de la chica, lo mas seguro es que la espantaría pero por lo menos serie el quien mordiera ese labio, siguen mirándole fijamente y el sonrojo no disminuye, no sabia que efecto tenia el uno en el otro, el con pasar uno de sus dedos por sus labios y ella por morderse el labio inferior, un juego de labios que ninguno hacia apropósito —además, creo yo que he nacido para ejercer el control

—¿Usted cree que su poder es asi de inmenso? —sin duda un maniático del control, la chica levanta una ceja incitándolo a la respuesta y el solo la ve como una pequeña Diosa inmiscuida.

—Tengo mas de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Ox…eso me otorga la responsabilidad, el poder, si lo prefiere asi. pero si en algún momento decidiera que ya no me interesa mi negocio y lo vendiera todo, mas de veinte mil personas pasarían apuros en menos de un mes cuando tengan que pagar sus hipotecas— su boca se desencaja _¡que falta de humildad!_ —ademas soy el dueño de mi propia empresa, no tengo que responderle a nadie si en algún momento tomo una decisión—era obvio no, alguien como el tenia todo el poder que quisiese y mas aun podia ejercer presión y dominar a quien se le diera la gana, una de las ventajas de ser millonario.

—¿Cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo? — la chica sentía una extraña vibra, como si el rubio estuviera enojado, tanto le molestaba que se metieran en sus terrenos...

—Me interesas diversas cosas señorita—emboza una sonrisa cínica casi imperceptibles —muy diferentes— por alguna razón la mirada del chico la confunde pero también la motiva y mas al ver un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro ¿Cómo hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? — muestra sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿S _e_ _esta burlando de mi?_ —piensa la chica, aun que la sonrisa del chico la distrae de ese pensamiento — _debería ser un delito ser tan guapo_

—Bueno… para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo, y me permito diversas actividades —cambia de posición en la silla—soy muy rico señorita Ox…así que tengo y puedo darme diferentes tipos de gustos－ella coordinada con lo de ser "rico" en muchos sentidos, pero… a que se referia con...— _¡vasta! Deja de pensar en esas cosas Ox_!— la chica vuelve a mirar las preguntas para seguir con la charla.

—¿Invierte en fabricación ¿Por qué en ese ámbito concertadamente? —pregunto aun conservando el nerviosismo desde que llego.

—Me gusta construir, no le parece obvio, ademas que hay cosas maravillosas allí afuera.

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón y no la lógica y los hechos—contraataca utilizando una de sus propias palabras, lo reta y el solo levanta por un segundo la ceja antes de continuar.

— _¿Corazón? ¡Yo no tengo corazón!_ —pensó el chico— Es posible. Aun que algunos dicen que no tengo corazón－

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?— la extrañeza que cinto la chica la demostró ladeando la cabeza minimamente, ¿tan egoísta e imponente seria el chico como para que lo trataran asi? o simplemente lo estaba diciendo para disimular, lo mas seguro es que las influencias lo volvieran un hombre seco e insípido.

—Por qué me conocen bien—le dedica una sonrisa irónica a la chica, muy pocos lo conocían, y en sus planes no estaba que algún tipo de prensa supiera mucho de el.

—¿Entonces... supongo que sus amigos dirían que es fácil conocerlo? — suelta la chica sin mirar si quiera el papel.

—Soy una persona muy reservada señorita Ox, hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada …. Sabe… no suelo conceder entrevistas—lo mas seguro es que si Milk fuera estado como siempre hubiese pegado un grito en el cielo, no concedía entrevistas, entonces por que estaba ella ahora mismo entrevistándolo si tanto lo molestaba acaso se equivoco de chico o tal vez estaba bromeando con ella.

—¿Entonces por que acepto esta?

—Por que soy patrocinador de la universidad… aun así, por mas que lo intentara no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Brief, no deja de insistir en mis relaciones publicas pero admiro esa tenacidad y el esfuerzo que imprimió— ¡Jah! Mas que nadie lo sabia la morena, la Peliazul podía dar mucha lata si se lo proponía, chica tan insistente no había otra que la mismísima Bulma Brief. Ahora mismo ella no debería estar ahí con el joven y apuesto empresario, pero lo estaba y ¿gracias a que? A su insistente amiga.

Aprieta los ojos y vuelve a las preguntas.

—¿Por que invierte usted en la agricultura... que le puede sacar de provecho?—

—¿Acaso el dinero se come señorita Ox?—una leve risa antes de contestar, el mas que nadie lo sabia, todo lo que en algún momento padeció o por mas su feroz apetito que intentaba por todos los medios controlar, pero una cosas era segura, ni el ni nadie volvería a pasar por eso, el tenia esa meta segura en su mente—hay mucha gente en el mundo que no tiene que comer y no se me quita nada colaborarles

—¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres? —su entusiasmo se presento en segundos, quizás solo quizás en verdad tenia un corazón allí palpitante lleno de bondad, cubierto por una capa de espinas que poco a poco se iban despejando.

—Es un buen negocio…— sintió como si una mascara de cristal hubiera caído de su rostro mostrando una nueva, enseguida se retracto de lo que había pensado, el dinero…solo maldito dinero, la codicia como siempre entre la humildad y el ego, se fijo en esos ojos verdes que la cautivaron, porque sentía que mentía, esos ojos se habían visto tan vacíos, por que ahora les encontraba tristeza, porque su corazón se encogía, ¿sera que mentía?… ¿tanto orgullo podría tener ese tipo? quisiera escudriñarlo un poco mas, pero de nuevo el papel entre sus manos la volvió a la realidad. Le hecha otra mirada a las preguntas aun confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene alguna filosofía?

—No tengo una… quizás solo un principio que me guía, soy muy peculiar… me gusta el control… de mi mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere, necesita, anhela poseer cosas… —se hubiera carcajeado por las palabras del joven, es increíble su actitud… sin duda alguna el es un maniático al control.

—Se podria decir...

—Padece usted el paradigma del consumidor— le habla desaprobatoriamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, la confianza comenzaba a llenarla de nuevo.

—Lo soy, sin duda alguna—sonríe brillante, pero no su mirada, porque le era tan difícil creerle al chico, sus acciones no se emparejaban con lo que en verdad sentía, no era una experta en desarmar a las personas, pero sin duda era una genio en cuanto a leer miradas se tratara, esos ojos verdes no concuerda con esa sonrisa cínica y mas con una persona que quiere alimentar el mundo, empezó a sudar y su respiración se duplico ¿era imaginación suya? O en el despacho estaba haciendo mucho calor, no soportaba el bochorno… solo quería acabar con las preguntas de Bulma e irse lo antes posibles, ya el sofoco la estaba enloqueciendo.

—Fue un niño adoptado… ¿hasta que punto cree que a influido en su personalidad? —cuando termino la pregunta se dio cuanta de la magnitud de ella, se golpeo internamente… una pregunta personal… ¡maldita Peliteñida! Eso no se lo había esperado, se lo cobraría con creces... ¡que vergüenza! lo mira con la esperanza que no se ofenda pero el fruncio el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo—¿ _no lo sabia_?o no lo quería decir, la curiosidad le pica la garganta casi hasta ahogarla pero no quería meter la pata mas de lo que ya la había metido, pero solo Dios sabia cuanto se estaba conteniendo.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.—le dijo de mala gana.

—Eso no es una pregunta

—¿Eh? Perdón… amm… ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo? —su molestia desapareció, y de nuevo su valor se perdió en lo mas profundo de su conciencia. mas aun el sabia que esa pregunta no tenia lugar, _¿para que el querría tener una familia_? estaba bien como estaba una familia solo seria fracaso y mas problemas.

—Tengo una familia, un hermano, una prima y unos padres que me quieren…pero…no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia—a la joven se le salio el aire, ¡lo estaba aburriendo! intenta vocalizas de nuevo, mira fugazmente las preguntas para cambiar de tema.

—¿Es usted Gay? — _¿¡que!?_ la cara se le seco, la respira dejo de existir en su cuerpo, mucho mas avergonzada, mira repetidamente el papel. El bochorno subio hasta cubrirle las raíces del cabello _¡mierda_! Mataría a Bulma por eso.

El muchacho estaba sumamente ofendido, ni siquiera su familia era capas de preguntarle semejante cosa, le respetan tanto su privacidad pero esa chiquilla era todo lo contrario, tenia unas ganas inmensas de ponerla en su regazo y darle unas buenas nalgadas, y ya después… _¡va!_ no estaba para eso, aun que debía salir de una duda.

—¿Usted que cree?—tenia que preguntarle, si esos sonrojos no lo llevaban a deducir mal, no le era indiferente a esa chica y algo mas que lo provocaba era esa presunta tímida.

—No lo se, no lo conozco como para afirmas o contradecir la pregunta— el se sintió morir, ¿hasta esa chiquilla creía que el era de ese bando? oh no, eso si que no, se lo demostraría... claro que lo aria.y le aria pagar esa humillación.

—No, señorita Milk—agacha la cabeza—No soy Gay—alza la mirada y levantar una de sus cejas con su mira fría.

—Le… le pido disculpas… esta…esta aquí escrito ademas... no era mi intención—a sido la primera vez que la llamado por su nombre, obvio que le hubiera encantado que no pronunciara el " _señorita"_ , pero eso no la hacia sentir mejor. lo mas seguro es que lo había hecho enfadas con la pregunta que el le hizo.

—No importa ya...pero ¿acaso las preguntas no son suyas?— eso provoco que la chica quisiera que se la tragara la tierra. ella jamas seria así de atrevida, bueno quizás si, pero con gente de confianza.

—Bueno… no, Bulma… bueno… la señorita Brief me ha pasado una lista

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?—abrió los ojos asombrada, _oh no,_ no tenia nada que ver con la revista, es de ella, no de su propiedad.

—No, es mi compañera de piso—ahora entendía por que ella se comportaba así, se sobaba la barbilla y sus ojos verdes la miraban atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted a hacer esta entrevista?—le pregunta tranquilo, pero anhelaba un si por parte de esa boca viperina, la agobiacion le llenaron los ojos, le encanta la manera en como ella lo mira.

—Ella me ha pedido el favor... no se encuentra en condiciones—le dice en voz baja, casi como un susurro de disculpa.

Llaman a la puerta y la rubia aparece.

—Señor Son, perdón que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos

—No hemos terminado Launch, cancela mi próxima reunión—La chica queda boquiabierta, sin saber que contestar, parecía perdida, el chico dirige su mirada a ella y levanta las cejas, Launch se pone colorada y en seguida obedece.

—Muy bien señor—murmura y sale del despacho, el frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en la pelinegra.

—¿Por donde íbamos señorita Ox?

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones...

—Quiero saber de usted, creo que es lo justo—la chica sorprendida, no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, ¿seria que le preguntaría lo mismo o cosas mas atrevidas? ahora recargado en el asiento y poniendo sus dos manos frente a su rostro uniendo las yemas de sus dedos justo en frente de su boca, trago grueso, se fijo en esa boca que la estaba llevando al infierno, provocando que se quemara toda una eternidad, cuanto no daría por siquiera robarle o sentir sus labios...

—No… no hay mucho que saber—le dice volviendo a ruborizarse, por que se ponía así por el, sabia que era guapo pero tampoco como para que la intimidara de esa manera.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse? —se encoge ocultándose en sus hombros, el interés que ahora mostraba la desconcertó, tenia algo planeado y era venir a Tokio con Bulma y encontrar un trabajo, aun que en si nada concreto.

—No he planeado nada señor Son, tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales primero antes de escoger cualquier cosa.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de practicas—le dice tranquilamente, si eso significaba tenerla mas tiempo a su disposición, por que no, aun que rompiera una de sus reglas. en cambio ella esta realmente sorprendida, ¿acaso le estaba ofreciendo empleo? ¡Jah! no creía que le sirviera mucho con lo que había decidido estudiar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, aun que creo que no encajaría aquí－Murmura muy confundida con su ofrecimiento, ese lugar era tan extraño que se sentía "la mosca en leche" de esa gran empresa.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —ladea la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa se sitúa en su boca.

—Olvidelo, carece de importancia —es que acaso no había visto bien, era torpe, desaliñada y por obviacion no entonaba con el lugar, ese sitio no era de su plena comodidad.

—Para mi no—la chica tan nerviosa , no sabia como actuar, la mirada inquisidora del empresario le estaba calando el alma, necesitaba salir, deseaba salir de ese lugar… alargo su mano y tomo la grabadora, el chico se tenso, no quería que se fuera, aun necesitaba encontrarse en esos ojos onix para recuperar su alma.

—¿le gustaría que le enseñara las instalaciones?

—seguro que esta muy ocupado señor Son y yo tengo un largo camino—intenta "despacharlo" rápidamente para poder irse, pero el parecía insistir.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Komae? —mira por la ventana y ve que esta lloviendo, es un camino muy largo, no es bueno conducir con ese clima

—Si— no le gusta la manera en que la chica le responde, pero lo pasa por alto.

—Bueno, entonces...conduzca con cuidado— le dice con tono autoritario—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita?—añade en intento vago de prolongar su estadía.

—¡Si!－le contesta guardando la grabadora—Gracias por la entrevista señor Son.

—Ha sido un placer—le habla tan educado, aun que ella no lo supiera lo perturbaba, se levanta y el junto con ella, le tiende la mano ansioso por tocarla.

—Hasta la próxima señorita Ox— la chica no sabe si es una advertencia o una amenaza, el susurro que salió de sus labios, la incitaban a ¿besarlo? que diablos, que verdugo tan divino y cruel tenia enfrente dispuesto a hacerla arrepentirse de sus pecados, si no se iba... lo mas seguro es que se le lanzase encima, sacude esos pensamientos, ojala sean los nervios o un cambio hormonal. Se despide de el con un movimiento de cabeza y el avanza a la puerta con elegancia para abrirla de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta en pie señorita Ox— un nuevo rubor, el chico se había acordado de la abrupta y nada elegante entrada a su despacho.

—Muy amable señor ¡ **Son**!—le refunfuñe pasando por el lado, pero la sonrisa cínica del hombre sigue estando acentuada, le comenzaba a gustar los arrebates de valentía de la chica.

Sale al vestíbulo escupiendo fuego por la boca, sin duda un engreído presuntuoso. mira disimuladamente a sus espaldas y le sorprende que la siga, Launch y Naoko levanta las cejas tan sorprendidas como ella.

—¿Ha traído abri...?

—Chaqueta—le corta un tanto grosera pero sin importancia aun estaba molesta por el comentario, Naoko llega con la chaqueta pero el chico se la arrebata de las manos antes que pudiera entregarla, la sostiene para que la chica se la ponga y ella intenta tomarla pero el la aleja burlón, la pone de nuevo cerca a ella la sacude y le indica con un dedo que de la vuelta. lo hace pero sintiéndose la persona mas ridícula del lugar, cuando termina el apoya las manos en los hombros de la morena haciendo que diese un respingón, pero enseguida las aleja y se va directo al ascensor. Presiona el botón, ella esperando con torpeza y el sereno y frio, se abren las puertas y ella entra con prisa, desesperada por escapar, que ni cuenta se dio cuando el le arrebato las preguntas del cuaderno donde las había tenido sujetas, se gira para mirarle y cuando lo ve, el esta inclinado en la puerta del ascensor, _que imagen mas sensual.._.

—Señorita Milk…—le dice de modo de despedida, pero tan suave que parecía una caricia del viento.

—Señor Goku—le contesta y para fortuna de ella e infortunio de el las puertas del ascensor se cierran. El chico mas estoico que nunca, extrañado del tono de voz que para el fue el mas sexy del mundo, además de haberlo llamado por su nombre de pila necesitaba saber… necesitaba conocerla aun mas.

—Launch—exclamo mientras caminaba de vuelta al despacho—comunícame con Wiss de inmediato—entra y se sienta en el despacho esperando la llamada, mirando los cuadros de las paredes del despacho, las palabras de la señorita Ox vuelven una y otra vez a su mente. Sin duda era una chica extraordinaria, un par de minutos y ya estaba embelesado por ella.

El teléfono suena y el lo contesta en seguida.

—Tengo al señor Wiss al teléfono

—Pásamelo—espera unos segundos y al otro lado una voz semi-afeminada le contesta.

—Si señor—pone los ojos en blanco y bufa un poco .

—Wiss, necesito un informe.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ VA ESTE CAPITULO, PERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS… BYE!**

 **Att:Mika-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2 The Way You Make Me Feel

**HOLA! volvi... Lamento mi falta de compromiso, pero como leerán me ha tocado escribir este capitulo vía** _ **online,**_ **no tengo Word así que me toco rebuscar por cielo y tierra como poder escribirles...**

 **Bueno, aclarando unas cosas... me llegaron** _ **reviews**_ **exigiéndome que tenia que borrar la historia, que por que no me podía basar tanto en el libro original, que por que si, que por que no etc... así que procure modificar el capitulo anterior como pude, pero no mucho... así que pues si desean releer... 7w7 bueno, ya saben... este capi intente no basarme tanto, para no tener problemas...**

 **espero sea de su agrado y perdonen mi demora.**

 **Facebook:** _**FanFiction Mikashimota Z**_

 **Otaku/MoonWalker** - **The Way You Make Me Feel**

Los personajes de **Dragon Ball Z** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

Basado en el libro de 50 Sombras de Grey de la autora E.J. JAMES

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Todo había sido tan extraño, desde el momento en el que se cerro el ascensor hasta cuando la llevo de nuevo a la planta principal, no podía regular su respiración, se sentía tan conmocionada que juraba que en cualquier momento caería de bruces. cuando salió del enorme edifico el viento corrió dándole en el rostro lo que necesitaba, aire... lo había perdido desde el momento que vio a ese chico de cabellos alborotados.

Camino un tanto aturdida hasta el auto de Bulma, tomo las llaves y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, un trueno sonó en el lugar y no le importo, espero a que las leves gotas que amenazaban en convertirse en una tormenta la bañaran por completo, el frió penetrándole por las ropas llegando a su piel la llenaban de un vacío extraño, no sabia si podía volar, pero si así era, mas seguido saldría a darse un par de baños en las enormes tormentas de la ciudad. El agua caía con mucha mas fuerza y sus ropas ya chorreaban, su cabello se pego al contorno de su rostro y levemente se giro al enorme edificio que al igual a ella era bañado por la lluvia.

Subió la vista y se hubiera jurado a si misma que lo vio mirar por la ventana, a no ser que por los vidrios tan empañados y además la altura le impedían la vista, una leve sonrisa y decidió subir al automotor, arranco el camino no era corto, pero se le hizo que si, que culpa ella si a cada dos minutos tenia a ese hombre de ojos esmeralda, de sonrisa coqueta y de presencia imponente estarla asechando, por que si, se sintió asechada, intimidad, casi como si se la quisiera comer con solo mirarla.

— Que interesante seria volver a verlo señor Son...— aun que estuviese mojando el asiento, no dejaba de pensarle, le gustaría que fuese como el los cuentos, el los que llega a buscar a la chica y entonces... _"¿que?_ " Se reprendió, como es que su mente se estuviera yendo por ese lado, era ridículo de solo pensarlo. Sin duda tanto bochorno le fundió el cerebro. Un par de minutos y ya había subido al acogedor departamento que compartía.

— ¡Milk! ¡Al fin llenas! — la chica que estaba con un par de libros, por no decir que escasamente habían dos — ¿Qué tal te fue?

— Bien...— la chica le hablo casi sin ganas, le entro los objetos y esta sin duda salió disparada a su portátil comenzando a hacer quien sabe que cosas.

— ¿Solo bien? No creo, te demoras bastante, o es que ¿acaso había tanto trafico?— No apartaba la vista del aparato, pero la sonrisa coqueta que tenia era sin duda generada por la mente retorcida de la peliazul.

— Tonterías, ¿no puedo venir tranquila a casa?

— ¿Tan aburrida estuvo la entrevista?... ¡lo mas seguro es que ni lo dejaste hablar!

— ¿Disculpa? Te hice este favor, ¡que por cierto te saldrá bastante caro!— comenzó a sacarse la ropa húmeda, camino un poco y la arrojo a un canasto, se quedo en ropa interior por dos segundos, enseguida se rodeo con una toalla y se sentó con rudeza en el sillón.

— ¿Tal abrumador es el señor Son?— giro coquetamente su cuerpo para mirarla, sonrió y cruzo sus piernas — anda... cuéntame ¿que tal te pareció?— _"¡oh no!"_ ese era un indicio que muy pronto la señorita Brief se recuperaría, ya su interrogatorio comenzaba.

— ¡Jump! Solo diré que es molesto— oh, cuanto le hubiera encantado decirle la verdad, pero mas vale la seguridad que la policía y con esa detective disfrazada de millonaria seguro la dejaría seca de tanto que la exprimiría.

— Me late que estas mintiendo Ox, sabes... dicen que es todo un adonis— su sonrisa se ensancha y tomo el portátil en manos, teclea un poco y cuando voltea el aparato para mostrarle a la morena, una foto del chico Son adorna la pantalla, tan imponente como lo había visto ese mismo día — Me hubiera encantado entrevistarlo yo, seguro que al menos hubiera conseguido su numero de Celular.

— Ya quisieras engreída...por cierto... ¿cuantos... años tiene?— pregunto como si nada, ojala creyera que era por mera curiosidad, o sino no podría sacársela de encima.

— Veintiséis, apenas para mi. ¿no crees?— comienza a zarandearse el cabello aun sentada, parece una modelo mandando besos a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Ey! Brief...¿te tomaste lo que te prepare?

— ¡Claro! Como se te ocurre que iba a desaprovechar uno de tus platos, ¡si eres la mejor cocinera que conozco!

— Eso lo dices por que se te quema hasta el agua de panela— rio un poco levantándose del sillón y entrando a su cuarto.

— ¡Ey! ¡Claro que no! Sabes que la cocina no es lo mío y...— un pitido la hizo callar, era la alarma del reloj de la sala, ya era bastante tarde, cuando la morena salió cambiada ahora con una pijama se dirigió a la cocina rebuscando algo de comer.

— Por cierto bruja...

— ¿¡Ah quien le llamas bruja, marimacho!?— una vena sobresalió de la frente de ambas, Milk teniendo un sándwich en la mano se acerco amenazadora a la peliazul congelándole la sangre.

—¿Quiero saber por que...— con un dedo señalo los papeles que tenia la ojiceleste en las manos—...querías saber si era Gay?— su ceja saltaba sola y su ceño se ensombrecido aun mas, la chica sentada se rio nerviosa.

— ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

— Hoy no iré, ¿me vas a decir?...¡no te me vayas por la tangente!

— Bueno..— rio mas que nerviosa— cuando sale en las revistas y en demás tipos de prensa...— frunció mas el ceño asustando mas a Bulma— si-siempre va-va solo...— rio de nuevo, miro a los lados de la morena fijando su vista en el sándwich a medio comer— Entonces...

— ¿Sabes que ha sido demasiado incomodo? ¡Ese tipo si no fuera tan recatado me hubiera sacado a patadas! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?

— Eh... bueno... técnicamente tu fuiste quien se lo pregunto— la chica se escabullo rápidamente de su sitio y de paso le arrebataba el sándwich a la morena.

— ¡Oye!

— Sabes Milk, creo que no te ha sido tan molesto, de hecho creo que estuvo muy bien— la chica al finalizar corrió hasta su cuarto antes que uno de sus revistas diera en su puerta. La morena aun tenia la mano extendida, miro la pantalla del portátil de su amiga y pudo ver al chico una vez mas. Con esa imagen, apago todo y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

Paso una semana sin nada que reportar, trabajos en la universidad y demás. Cuando llego el sábado salió directo al café/panadería donde trabajaba. Que en si era mas bien un mini restaurante, bastante sencillo pero sin duda uno de los mejores de la zona y no por nada, ella preparaba uno de los mejores platillos del establecimiento y cada día crecía mas. Con los dueños y dos empleados mas se turnaban la cocina, la caja o el servir al clientes, el ser mecerá no le agradaba mucho pero daban buenas propinas. Ese día le había tocado en la caja.

Cada pedido iba y venia, el tintineo de la caja registradora sonada, los clientes hacían su fila y sonrisas de satisfacción en sus clientes. Ya había pasado medio día, ya estaba mas tranquilo el lugar, aun que aun llegaban unos clientes no era nada difícil atenderlos. Toma uno de los postres que desde el inicio de su turno tenia apartado y comienza a comerlo con una de sus manos. Como no había gran cosa en el lugar se distrajo con un juego de cartas, el mas sencillo y para algunos aburrido, pero para ella al menos le hacia perder el tiempo que se mantenía al frente de la caja registradora.

.

.

.

El chico aun con el informe en mano que Wiss le había enviado, repasaba cada dato de esa morena que lo traía magnetizado desde hace días, había esperado para que el gusto por ella pasara, pero no. _"¡5 DÍAS!"_ Cinco días habían pasado y nada que podía deshacerse de ella, su mente la invocaba cada vez que miraba su despacho, cuando subía por el ascensor, hasta sus dedos la recordaban con solo recordar ese suave contacto que tuvo con ella.

Del desespero había salido a Komae con solo la intención de volverla a verla y por que no, comprar una que otras cosas. Llego a las puertas del negocio y entro tan silencioso como pudo y sin esperar mucho tiempo la vio detrás del mostrador, devorando tan sutilmente un postre, tomaba la crema que cubría el trozo de masa y la metía a su boca saboreándola, seguía sentada mirando fijamente la pantalla exclusa de todo a su alrededor.

Con su mano tanteo el postre ya sin crema, frunció el ceño y tomo un trozo de torta, se le resbalo y cayo en la mesa, esto la hizo volver a la realidad, por reflejo tomo el trozo y lo metió rápido a la boca y dio una repasada al local y de nuevo a la pantalla, en un dos por tres subió su vista de nuevo llevándose una de las sorpresas mas enormes, el chico esta hay mirándola fijamente, ella no lo podía creer y el... el se había deleitado al verla comer, como saboreaba esa blanquecina mezcla que sin dudas le hacia volar la imaginación. Un par de pasos y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al mostrador. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y este solo apoyo uno de sus codos en la mesa para con su mano sostener su cabeza a la vez que la miraba de soslayo.

— Señorita Ox— mantenía su sonrisa, sus ojos se enfilaron solo para provocar un nuevo sonrojo.

— Se-señor Son... qu-que sorpresa verlo por aquí... yo- yo no pensé qu-que usted...— su lengua se trababa cada vez que intentaba hablar, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas por esa mirada que la estaba llevando lejos de la realidad.

—Umm, pasaba por aquí y me antoje de algo, espero no le moleste señorita Ox.

— ¿Eh? No, no, para nada... esto yo...— su voz cada vez la hacia perderse, tuvo que arrancar sus ojos del rostro del chico, rápidamente sin siquiera querer, volvió a meter sus dedos en la boca, los chupo rápido y se limpio con el delantal que traía, tecleo el aparato y busco la lista del menú del día.— ¿Qué se le antoja?

Se exalto el chico, esa no era el juego de palabras que el hubiera escogido, le sonó tan provocativo que sino fuera por que estaban a plena luz del día y aun con testigos seguro le hubiera pedido "exigido" servirse ella para el, paso su lengua por los labios mirando lo poco que el mostrador le permitía ver.

— ¿Qué tiene para ofrecerme?

— Eh bueno...— se exalto removiéndose un poco en su puesto, con algo de duda observo la lista en la pantalla del ordenador viento la variedad de comestibles que el día de hoy se ofrecían en el lugar— tenemos variedad de postres, bebidas, unos bocadillos...

—¿Qué me recomienda?— tembló en su sitio, su respiración comenzaba a fallarle igual que la primera y ultima vez que se habían visto _"ahora no por favor"_ pensaba cuando sintió sus manos algo húmedas.

— Que le parece... eh.. Tal vez un emparedado... oh... tal vez...

— Un café... y algo de comer para llevar— quería reír, verla tan ofuscada lo incitaba a mas, ver hasta el estreno en el que ella podría llegar ciertamente lo motivaba.

— Bien— un tanto dudosa se levanto del lugar y camino a una pequeña ventana, toco un timbrecito donde en unos segundos un señor un tanto redondito la miraba, pidió la orden en un susurro a lo que el hombre le asintió.

Goku que la había detallado desde el momento que se puso de pie, le hecho un vistazo a sus piernas torneadas dentro del Jean que se le ajustaba un tanto, una blusa larga que tapaba parte de su trasero pero de igual manera se pegaba a sus caderas denotando su tamaño, cuando ella se giro el delantal tapo su buena vista. Subió lento su mirada queriendo engancharse en los ojos de ella, ella camino a uno de los estantes donde habían variados productos, tomo una bolsa de papel y unas pinzas, miro cada uno de los bocadillos moviendo las pinzas de un lado a otro, soltó una risa y fijo su vista de nuevo al chico que no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada.

— No se que le gusta al señor Son... tal vez ¿un cruasán de jamon y queso estaría bien? — se mantuvieron en silencio y el sin responderle, con su gesto serio apenas asintió, al igual que ella, suspiro y tomo uno de los cruasanes y lo metió a la bolsa.

— Que sean dos, quizás me antoje de uno mas tarde— Milk dio un saltito por el tono tan autoritario que utilizo, tomo temblorosa el otro pasa bocas y a la bolsa fue a dar, camino al microondas oprimió uno de los botones dejando que se calentara. Se mantuvo enfrente del aparato mirando como en su interior la bandeja giraba _"Dios... ayúdame"_ una campanilla sonó y sin chistar corrió por la bebida del chico había pedido, rápido dejo frente a el la bebida acerco el azúcar en unos sobres dejándolo en una mini bandeja aun lado del café y como era de costumbre de ella, En un pequeño plato puso unas de sus galletas, obvio que el no sabia, pero a ella le encantaba preparar aperitivos y regalarlo a sus clientes especiales o a los pequeños que miraban las galletas con ilusión.

¿Y porque? Sin duda ese chico era especial, así que por que no darle una de sus delicias, el la miro un tanto raro, sus ojos parpadearon y sus pestañas la dejaron encantada.

— So-son... son por parte de la casa— el pitido del microondas la salvo una vez mas de la vergüenza. Saco los cruasanes cerro la bolsa doblándola y metiéndola en otra de plástico. Llego de nuevo a donde el chico que tenia ahora una galleta entre sus labios. oh eso la dejo sin aire, esos labios delgados y sonrojados presionaban un tanto la galleta, la mastico y le hecho una ojeada, cuando paso lo poco que había comido sin siquiera pensarlo repaso en ella.

— Están buenas— una sonrisa orgullosa adorno el rostro de la chica, su galletas le habían gustado y sin duda sintió un punto a su favor — aun que algo secas— eso si que la hizo enojar, algo en lo que ella nunca se equivocaría es en la cocina, ese era su fuerte y el como si nada... " _engreído_ " su sonrojo ya había desaparecido y estiro su mano.

El chico termino de comer la galleta que tenia en mano y se dispuso a tomar otra que gracias a alguna deidad logro tomar antes que su plato fuera rapado de su lado. Miro a la chica que tenia el ceño fruncido, ella devolvió las galletas a la bandeja de donde las había sacado.

— Oye, son mis galletas— la situación le pareció divertida, el enojo que sin duda el había generado la hacia ver graciosa, con su nariz y su frente medio fruncida la hacia ver intimidantemente tierna.

— Seguro que alguien como usted no esta acostumbrado a comer estas sencilleces— le miro por encima del hombro, de vuelta a su puesto se volvió a sentar enfrente de la caja. Fingiendo analizar unas notas.

— Seguro que con una de esas mirada a mas de uno intimida.

— Jump... no suelo utilizar ese tipo de miradas Señor Son.

— De seguro que cuando las usa mas de uno le dice lo bien que le quedan— _"¿eh?_ " Se había cruzado de brazos pero con lo ultimo ya su agarre había aflojado— Señorita Ox ¿cuanto lleva trabajando en este lugar?— le dio un repaso al lugar con su mano aun teniendo la galleta, la mordió y levanto una de sus cejas.

— Llevo lo suficiente— no quería prestarle atención, aun seguía enojada por lo desatento que había sido

— ¿Que tal va el articulo?

— Supongo que bien... no lo se.

— ¿No lo sabe?— seguía comiendo trozos de galleta que por si estaba deliciosa y solo por dejar de darle importancia hizo el comentario de lo seca que sin duda no estaba.

— No, y no me interesa.— _"que enojona"_ sonrió para sus adentro, le encantaba ese carácter.

— Debería

— Sabe, a mi amiga le encantaría una sesión de fotos... y ya que esta aquí...— prefería mil veces cambiarle de tema, no quería estar repasando en un mismo día tanto peso.

— ¡MILK!— tanto el como ella miraron a la entrada del negocio, la chica sonrió levemente.

— Disculpe— rápido salió del mostrador seguida por la mirada del chico, ella "corrió" a donde el otro joven, aun encuentro bastante cariñoso, esto molesto al rubio que aplasto lo que quedaba de galleta en su mano. la chica jalo al nuevo visitante a donde el joven de ojos verdes.— Ten, te presento a un nuevo cliente. El es Son Goku— la chica fuera seguido de lo mas de contenta sino fuera por las miradas casi asesinas que se daban mutuamente los dos chicos.

— Señor Son, soy Ten Shin Han, un placer— le informo estirando una de sus manos, el rubio la apretó con algo mas de fuerza y levemente frunció el ceño.

— Señor Han, es un gusto— seguían mirándose hasta que desde la cocina del establecimiento un timbrecito sonó.

— ¡ey! Ten! Saluda a uno de tus viejos!— el chico enseguida se soltó del agarre.

— voy... con su permiso Señor Son... Milk— se despidió y en un suave arrebato levanto la quijada de la chica y le guiño un ojo. Se alejo de ellos pero aun así la chica estaba algo extrañada.

— Emm...¿ algo mas?— giro su rostro y miro el perfil del chico.

— Jump, ¿cuanto te debo?— suspiro algo molesto y volvió a su lugar sin sentarse tomando la bolsa, Milk respingo un poco y volvió detrás del mostrador, tecleo un poco y dejo el registro.

— 169 yenes— miro al chico que aun fruncía el ceño, dio otro sorbo de su café y pago sacando dinero de su billetera.

— Si a tu amiga le sigue interesando la idea de la sesión de fotos... mañana estaré en el hotel central— Dejo una tarjeta en el mostrador y sin mas se dispuso a salir del lugar... Milk en acto reflejo salió detrás de el hasta la entrada del establecimiento, el escucho su apresurado caminar, toco la perilla de la puerta y sin mas se giro quedando cara a cara con la chica que logro frenar.

— Sabes...— la tomo realmente suave del mentó para luego desliza sus dedos por su cara hasta su mejilla —Me alegro que no halla sido la señorita Brief quien me halla entrevistado— roso un poco mas su mano con esa suave piel, miro sus ojos que parecían unos hermosas posas negras. Dio un leve suspiro y salió sin mas, caminado por la acera alejándose de la presencia de la chica.

Milk se sintió morir cuando el la acaricio, llevo su mano a ese lugar y se re acaricio un poco aun sintiendo esos dedos largos y un tanto tibios. No se lo podía negra mas, cada célula de su cuerpo lo sabia y lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

 _"el Señor Son... me- me gusta"_

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, perdonen lo corto, pero estoy que muero del sueño... pero intentare actualizar antes... aun les debo un especial de _**Halloween**_ espero sus comentarios y perdón por su se me fue algún error de ortografía... les deseo suerte a todos.. ¡Bye!

 **Mika-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3 Liberian Girl

**¡HOLA!**

 **¿Que tal van?**

 **Me siento muy contenta por la reacción de la historia ñ.ñ nunca creí que les gustara tanto ¬u¬ y yo se por que... yyy ¡pervertidas! XD aún que yo no digo mucho, ¡tengo los cuatro libros! los leí tan rápido que casi me vuelvo loca, pero.. Eh de decir que el cuarto libro no es que me haya gustado mucho ñ.ñ" pero siempre es bueno leer algo mas.**

 **Bueno, respecto a los Reviews del capitulo anterior:**

 **Celestia Carito:** _Me hace muy feliz que te guste, es todo un placer para mí tenerte como lectora._

 **Lemonale Ouji:** _¡Oh! Es una dicha que te guste y.. bueno si tenia planeado cambiar cosas, cuando se le dan por "acosarte" y reportarte es sumamente molesto ¬¬ ¿Wattpad? No había tenido esa idea y me han insistido, así que intentare allí también. Espero que este capitulo te guste ñ.ñ_

 **Mons:** _Linda, eres la mas especial, desde siempre me has estado apoyando y eso me hace muy feliz, no tienes idea de cuanto ¡ERES UN AMOR!_

 **SafiroLeoninaDeGeminisBipolar:** _Créeme que lo mas raro de responder este Review es tu nombre, sorry linda pero me pareció muy extraño pero muy llamativo, nunca se me paso poner casi todos mis datos y…_ _ **Géminis**_ _:… un signo muy inteligente, se expresas bien y se adapta a los cambios, seguro que estas llena de energía ñ.ñ aun que puede ser un signo difícil, bien tu nombre tiene la palabra "Bipolar" pero te aconsejo que nunca dejes tus cosas sin terminar, si quieres hacer algo solo ve y hazlo, sin miedos ñ.ñ... linda, gracias por tu comentario me hizo muy feliz._

 **Garu0212:** _¿Ibas a leer otro? ¿espero no te hayas aburrido de lo que escribo, suelo ser muy aburrida pero... dame una oportunidad TT-TT … bueno, aun no eh aclarado que Milk sea estudiante de literatura, pienso ponerla en algo... umm, algo mas "ella"... pero si hiciste una adaptación deberías haberlo publicado, seguro te fuera quedado mejor que el mío ñ.ñ yyy no recuerdo ese error... y lo eh releído mucho, eh de mirar de nuevo a ver si esta XD... me baso es por capítulos, en lo general no, pero te aseguro que tendrá algo mío, como mi carácter eso si, nada de facilongas XD ME ALAGA que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerlo, me llena de emoción y agradezco cada palabra, enserio tus consejos me han ayudado, los tendré todos en cuenta ñ.ñ yyy no, no es imaginación tuya, AMO a_ _ **Michael Jackson**_ _, soy una_ _ **MoonWalker/Jacksonera,**_ _intento en cada capi poner así se una canción de mi Rey, al menos con eso siento que mantengo su legado y no dejo que se pierda ñ.ñ_

 **Facebook:** _Fanfiction Mikashimota Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **Otaku/MoonWalker/Jacksonera-** _ **Liberian Girl**_

 _Los personajes de_ **Dragon Ball Z** _no me perteneces, son propiedad de_ **AKIRA TORIYAMA**

 _ **Basado en el libro de:**_ **50 Sombras De Grey**

 **PD:** _perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía ñ.ñ"_

 **Sin mas, espero les guste ñ.ñ**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Aun de pie frente a la puerta del establecimiento había confesado aquello que había jurado jamás volver a decirle a un hombre, por lo menos esta vez no había sido tan ridícula de decirlo frente al "sujeto" había disimulado gracias al cielo, aun que no entendía… _¿por que actuó de esa manera?_ Ten siempre era así de Juguetón, siempre buscando avergonzarla, pero… ¿y el Señor Son? En los escasos dos encuentros no se hubiera esperado que le fuera confesado aquello, había sido mas que "revelador" pero si fue así… Eso no significaba que… ¿fuera algo mas?...¡No! lo mas probables es que supiera del actuar de la peliazul... y agradeció que ella...

—Neh...— ya no quería pensar, era molesto estar martirizándose por algo tan tonto como el creer que... —Estúpida— Recordaba perfectamente como eran los tipos como él, Bulma solía salir con muchos y siempre era un dolor de cabeza.

Todos superficiales y con la testosterona en el cielo, bufo molesta y volvió a la seguridad tras el mostrador, se sentó y vio la tarjetilla de nuevo. _"Sabes... Me alegro que no halla sido la señorita Brief quien me haya entrevistado"_ ¡Mierda! ¿Que le había hecho ese hombre? la mas mínima cosa y lo recordaba, el taladreo en su cabeza se hizo fuerte, el estúpido palpitar se intensifico ¿desde cuando ser tocada por un Don Juan era un gran acontecimiento? ¡Absurdo! tipos como él solo les interesaba un acostón y de pronto el numero de teléfono por si querían repetir el encuentro, nada del otro mundo. Se aseguraría de mantenerle al margen, la peliazul tendrá lo que quería y solo con eso podrá estar tranquila, ya no le vería la molesta cara burlona, sus palabras fuera de base y lo ridículo de su tacto. Hasta ahí lo mantendría.

—¡Dime que no es cierto!— Guardo la tarjeta y la estridente voz de Bulma desde la puerta del local despertó a la chica de su ensoñamiento, está un poco despeinada y traía un porta en una bolsa.

—¿De que?— sin ánimos se estiro en su asiento y miro hacia una de las ventanas del local.

—No te hagas la desentendida ¡ahora dime qué es mentira!— llego al mostrados y golpeó con sus manos la zona del mesón junto a ella, se veía completamente nerviosa pero la sonrisa orgullosa de la chica no le daba buena espina.

—Es mentira…

—¡NO MIENTAS!— torció los ojos y bufo sonriente ¿Quién podría entender a esa chica? No sabía con que podría salir uno de estos días, la elocuencia de su actuar era totalmente diferente a lo absurdo que escupía sus palabras, esperaba que en esta ocasión no fuera igual — Vi salir de aquí al mismísimo _¡Son Goku!_ ¿Dime a que binó? ¿Te invito a salir?

—Siempre con lo mismo... ¡deja la tontería! Sólo llegó por casualidad— La miro ceñuda y gesticulando con una mano.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡No creo que haya sido solo por eso! ¡A mi me late que le gustas!—Volvió a torcer los ojos y gruño exasperada.

—Esta haciendo algo de su empresa aquí y cuando paso me vio y decidió entrar— se levantó de su haciendo y tomo una botella de agua con gas y la puso frente la peliazul— No quiero que vuelvas a insinuar tal cosa, gente como él son solo dolores de cabeza.

—Di lo que quieres, pero esta coincidencia no me la creo… pero lo más importante… ¿Qué te dijo?—Se notaba lo extasiada que estaba la chica, se podía decir que estaba orgullosa de ser periodista, el chisme le llegaba primero y claro, era lo más importante por ahora.

—Nada, sólo compro algo de comer y se fue.

—¿Y no le dijiste nada?— ¿Decepción? Le pareció escuchar en sus palabras ese aire de ¿decepción? Eso ya era el colmo.

—¿Que querías que le dijera? Sólo paso a comprar— Se justifico, ya era mucho que por un momento sentir esa estúpida atracción por alguien como él y ahora su amiga ¿esperaba algo más? ¿Es que está loca o que?— ¿Sabes? deberías estar más que agradecida—Tomo un plato y coloco un par de sus galletas.

—¿Se puede saber porque?—No espero mucho y tomo dos y las metió en su boca

—En primer lugar, por que tuve la Valentía y el suficiente coraje de… de ¡volver a mirarlo a la cara!— la risa de la ojiazul la interrumpió y sin importar el como o el porque ambas se sonrojaron, el recordar lo incómodo de la escena que tubo que vivir la morena por culpa de la ojiazul era digno de mantenerlo grabado en la retina de los ojos.

—Aja…¿ y que más?—se metió otro par de galletas degustando el sabor y la textura.

—Conseguí una cita para tus valiosas y hermosas "Fotos"—En vez de tragar lo masticado, el impulso junto a la sorpresa empujo la masa fuera de su boca y quedo sobre el rostro de la morena—¡Umm! iAgh!… ¡Bulma! ¡asquerosa!—Se saco lo que pudo con las manos, tomo una bayetilla y comenzó a limpiar el resto.

—¡Dime que es mentira!— tomo un poco de la botella con agua y carraspeó la garganta.

—¡Claro que no, estúpida!—Termino de limpiarse aún que aún tenía el olor de la saliva impregnado en el rostro—Solo falta llamar para confirmar la hora…

—¿Te dio su número?

—¡No es por lo que crees Idiota! Es para las fotos.

—¡Excelente! llamaré a Shon para que nos haga el favor ¡Seguro que se muere cuando se entere!— la chica tecleaba en su celular y parecía una loca hablando sola, la emoción era enorme y queda registrado por el escupitajo que le arrojo a la morena— Llama al señor Son y confirma la hora y el sitio, yo me encargo del resto— se puso de pie con el teléfono en la oreja, tomo la botella de agua y su bolso, se acomodo con ellos y agarro Una de las galletas.

—Espera ¡Bulma!— Le había hecho el favor a su amiga sin querer, pero no quería tener nada más que ver con el rubio, si alguien tenía que llamar y contactar la cita seria Bulma, no ella.

—¿Qué?

—Ya he hecho mucho por ti, tu llámalo y has el resto, yo no voy a meter más las manos— La peliazul soltó sus cosas y guardo el teléfono, se movió hasta la chica y le dio con la botella en la cabeza.

—¿Estas loca? Yo no tengo la confianza que tú y él tienen, tienes que ayudarme Milk ¡Por favor!— suplico juntando sus manos y poniendo cara de perrito.

—No quiero…— se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado, si aceptaba tendría que verlo al día siguiente y era lo que menos quería, no quería mesclar más sus sentimientos. Ya había sido suficiente.

—¡Prometo que será la última vez!

—No— le dio la espalda, no quería ser convencida por esa malvada periodista, si aceptaba caería en el limbo y era un lugar horrible, no quería entras de nuevo allí.

—¡Te comprare el manuscrito de cocina que tanto quieres!— su mente se detuvo, la estaba chantajeando con lo que más amaba, ese manuscrito era realmente caro, muy pocos los tenían y era una odisea conseguir así sea una pequeña copia, se prometió nunca volverle a confiar un secreto a la peliazul.

—¿Con todos los implementos?—si se iba a arriesgar tanto tenía que tener una **MUY** buena recompensa.

—¡No abuses!

—Todo o nada— Sabía que para la chica no sería problema, su familia era verdaderamente adinerada, querer tener un poco más de lo ofrecido no hacía daño, su cocina lo pedía y quién mejor que Bulma Brief para obsequiárselo.

—Bien, pero con la condición que en la sesión de fotos tendrás que estar ahí conmigo.

—Eso ya lo sabía…. Ve buscando el manuscrito y llama a Shon, mañana será la sesión de fotos.

—¿Me-Me lo juras?— Se notaba lo feliz que estaba, la emoción desbordaba por sus poros, Milk no era mentirosa y eso en unos momentos era malo, llegaba a ser extremadamente cruel cuando decía lo que pensaba.

—Te lo juro…— a diferencia, ella no estaba emocionada, se estaba echando la soga al cuello por aquella decisión.

—¡Ay! ¡no sabes cuánto te amo!—recogió sus cosas de nuevo y se impuso otra vez a localizar todo lo que necesitaba—Ya mismo me pongo en esas, nos vemos en el apartamento.

—¡Ey!¡Bulma! ¡Págame la botella de agua!—grito antes de que saliera.

—¡Ponla en mi cuenta!... ¡Ay! te traje el almuerzo, espero te guste, chao, chao — Desde la puerta se despedía, había señalado la bolsa con el porta con la que entro, reconoció el olor y paso rápido por su mente que debía botar aquello lo más lejos posible y bajo llave, aún que si había cocinado la peliazul y se tomó la molestia en traerle lo más seguro es que hubiera más en la cocina de se Apartamento.

—Moriré intoxicada— esa noche se aseguraría de no volver a dejar a Bulma Cocinar para ella, ya había sido demasiado experimentos, lo que menos quería era tener que alquilar un baño completo al día siguiente.

.

.

.

Salió un cuarto para las diez del establecimiento, estaba un poco cansada, después de que Bulma se fue el local se llenó hasta reventar y tubo que hacer maromas para atender a cada persona que llegaba, coloco sus manos en la parte trasera de sus caderas y se encorvo haciendo sonar un par de huesos, sino lo hacia corría el riesgo de quedarse dormida de pie, rogaba al cielo por que no fuera así.

" _Señorita Ox"_ busco con la mirada aquella voz que la llamaba, miro uno de los callejones y solo vio los contenedores de basura, miro a otro lado y las aún luces encendidas de las casa alumbraban su camino.

—Me estoy volviendo loca—Había reconocido esa voz a la perfección, además … solo había una persona que la llamaba tan cordialmente con un tinte de maldad en las palabras—¿Qué me está haciendo Señor Son?—Ni a solas podía llamar por su nombre, tan imponente y estoico le resultaba que sin quererlo lo llamaba con tanto respeto—¿…Llamarlo…? ¡Llamarlo!— se le había olvidado completamente, si llegaba a casa sin noticias Bulma la fusilaría.

Saco de su bolso el delantal que usaba en el establecimiento, de uno de los bolsillos saco la tarjeta y tomando su teléfono marco el número, pero antes de oprimir el botoncito verde que salía en la pantalla… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sabría con quien habla? ¿Estaría despierto? ¡Diablos! No sabía qué hacer ¿Y si esperaba y lo llamaba desde el apartamento? ¡No! No se arriesgaría a los regaños de Bulma y de castigo la pusiera a comer lo que había cocinado, en su mente se imaginó a ella en una silla amordazada y con Bulma vestida de Diabla Cuchareándole una masa verde con ojos, sacudió su cabeza y se armó de valor, era llamarlo o esperar la muerte tortuosa que Bulma le daría. Rogo al cielo por que al menos hablar con el Señor Son no fuera tan problemático. Espero con el aparato en su oído para que en la otra línea le contestaran. Unos cuantos timbrazos y al fin pudo escuchar esa estoica voz.

—¿Se-Señor Son?—"¡ _No tartamudees estúpida!_ " se recrimino, alejó su teléfono carraspeó un poco y volvió a poner el teléfono es su oído.

—Si, habla con él— "¡ _Mierda!"_ el grosor de su voz la hacía sentirse atemorizada, trago duro y se obligó a hablar, había sido muy clara con ella misma en la Cafetería, no daría su brazo a torcer por un niño Bonito, no está vez, tenía a la mano su carácter y lo usaría, era el mejor respaldo por si en algún momento llegaba a ceder.

—Señor Son… llamo a confirmar la cita de Mañana…

—¿Mañana? No recuerdo tener adjuntado una cita para mañana… ¿De parte de quien me habla?

—Bulma Brief… soy Milk Ox, señor Son—Seguía caminado por la oscura calle, miraba a su alrededor teniendo el cuidado pertinente por su algún malandro salía en medio de los callejones.

—Señorita Ox, ¿no se le hace un tanto extraño llamarme a esta hora de la noche?— se sonrojo por el comentario, el tono burlón con que hablo se lo dijo "no esperaba su llamada" pero más haya de eso dedujo que le gustaba molestarla, no entendía el por qué le resultaba gracioso, se estaba arriesgando a esa hora de la noche y solo para evitar no morir envenenada y tener un mañana para contarlo.

—Lamento la Molestia, pero me era urgente comunicarme con usted…

—¿No podía llamarme más temprano?—Vio de reojo como un par de tipos salían del callejón.

—No tuve el tiempo—acelero el paso cuando ellos se fijaron en su presencia—Se-Señor Son, nos interesaría su disposición para…

—¡Oye preciosa! ¿A dónde vas?— giro a ver a uno de los tipos, un tanto desaliñado, con un aspecto un poco deplorable, se rio junto a sus acompañantes y metió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, Milk volvió a fijar su mirada, apretó el aparato de su manos y acelero un poco más el paso.

—…Para la sesión de fotos— hablo un poco más rápido y la respiración se aceleró, el chico desde lo cómodo de su cama, miro el portátil y luego a la ventana de la habitación.

—Claro ¿donde nos encontramos?— espero un poco, le pareció extraño que la chica no le contestara y por primera vez en ese día se preocupó—¿Señorita Ox?

—¿Eh? Si, si Señor Son, amm Dígame U-usted ¿donde estaría mejor?— la suave respiración de la chica se volvió fuerte casi agitada, trago grueso como si algo le fuera a pasar a la joven.

—Sabe donde me hospedo ¿Estaría bien ahí?

—Detente preciosa…— escucho la voz grave y carrascosa por medio del teléfono a la vez del pequeño grito ahogado de la joven—¿Señorita Ox?

—…¿Dígame?— la chica no se había dado cuenta cuando el tipo llegó junto a ella, había intentado tomar el teléfono, pero logro empujarlo y salir corriendo aún llevando sus pertenencias.

—¡Para preciosa! ¡Te quiero acompañar!— los tipos corrieron tras de ella riendo a carcajada.

—¿Dónde esta?— volvió a escuchar la voz del chico, sonaba un poco preocupado pero lo que menos quería era problema, podía ser mujer pero sabía como defenderse.

—Mañana ¿a las 10:00 estaría bien?— doblo por una esquina, aún le faltaba un par de calles y los tipos aún seguía detrás de ella.

—Si, si, no importa, pero ¿dígame en donde esta?— el chico se había levantando de la cama y se asomó por el enorme ventanal, simulando siquiera poder divisarla desde la altura de su piso.

—Voy para mi casa…¡AH! ¡Suélteme!— Se aferro con fuerza al barandal y su respiración se agito.

La chica sin querer había bajado la velocidad y rápidamente le dieron alcance, los tres tipos la empujaron contra las rejas de una casa. Se reían de ella mirándola de arriba a bajo. Uno tomo su bolso y otro tomo la mano del teléfono. Alcanzo a escuchar como desde la otra línea la llamaban de un Grito.

El tipo que había comenzado a molestarla logro arrebatarlo y lo llevo a su oído.

—Hola— mientras la tenían sujeta el otro hablaba casi descaradamente por su teléfono frente a ella

—¿Quién eres?— estaba molesto, la tonta chica había estado hablando con él en medio de la calle ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo peligroso que era la noche y sobre todo a esa hora?

—Soy un amigo de esta preciosa y tu ¿eres su novio? ¿No me diga que ella no te a hablado de mí?— se acercó a la morena y toco con sus dedos sucios los labios de la chica.

—Pues no, no me a hablado de usted… le aconsejo que le devuelva el teléfono a la Señorita si quiere prevenir problemas— Tenía el ceño fruncido y golpeteaba su pie contra la baldosa de la habitación.

—¿Y que si no quiero? ¿vas a venir y me vas a obligar? O ¿será está preciosura la que me obligue?— rieron los tres hombres, el chico gruño y entro a la habitación, tomo su saco y camino hacia la puerta del lugar aún con el teléfono en mano.

—No tiente a su suerte— el chico freno su andar cuando logro captar la voz de la chica, con su mano aún en la perilla de la puerta espero la respuesta del otro hombre.

—¿A si? ¿y que me puede pasar?— la voz burlona del chico y los cortos pasos que dio acercándose a ella le dio el Angulo perfecto.

—… se le podría cumplir…— el tipo había estado tan cerca como ella lo espero desde el principio, cuando llego no espero un segundo más y su pie derecho se alzó a tal velocidad y se impacto el la parte baja de la mandíbula del hombre.

Había alcanzado a escuchar el gemido ahogado del hombre y luego la señal se cortó, devolvió la llamada y sonó apagado, sonrió para así y fugazmente recordó el informe que Wiss le había dado, si eso era cierto, no tenía de que preocuparse, camino de vuelta a la habitación y busco entre los papeles el número de la peliazul.

" _Bulma Brief"_ tenía el número de la chica cuando le arrebató las hojas de preguntar a la morena, al respaldo traía el número como si ella hubiera estimado al menos que el revisara por su cuenta las preguntas, era bastante lista y nada predecible sin duda alguna una periodista de cuidado. Marco el número y espero que en la otra línea le contestaran.

Mientras tanto Milk golpeaba a uno de los hombre aún consiente sobre el suelo, a uno lo dejo desmayado con el golpe en la mandíbula a el otro lo estrelló contra el buzón y al ultimo que había intentado patearla lo había tomado de la pierna y un rodillo se incrusto en los testículos, lo dejo indefenso a ella, casi toda su vida su padre se había esforzado por enseñarle a defenderse y no había sido en vano, había tomado gusto por las peleas trayéndole uno que otro problema cuando estudiaba, pero en esos casos era tan jodidamente necesario que agradecía a mares a ver sido discípula de uno de los mas grandes del país, su padre era su ídolo y un experto en ese ámbito. Le dio el último golpe dejándolo inconveniente y con un par de heridas en su cara, tomo sus cosas y el desbaratado teléfono y corrió hacia su apartamento, que los vecinos chismosos se encargaran de los tres hombres, no quería armas más escándalos.

Abrió la puerta principal y subió al piso que le correspondía, agradecía que en el bloque en el que vivía sus vecinos casi ni se asomaban.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

—¡Milk!— Bulma había saltado a sus brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa?— Trago pesado rogando por que por casualidad su amiga no se hubiera enterado del problemita que tuvo hace un rato.

—¿A que no sabes quién me llamo?— cuando se separó vio los ojos brillosos de la chica, era como si fuera a llorar y la enorme sonrisa se plantaba con fuerza.

—¿Tu ex?— río al ver el cambio en el rostro de la chica, bufo molesta y se adentro a la morada.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ese idiota que ni se aparezca por que lo desolló vivo!—cerro al apartamento y camino a su habitacion, lanzo las cosas encima de la cama y luego fue a la cocina.

—¿Entonces quien?—lavo sus manos en el lavaplatos y comenzó a esculco las ollas.

—Tu amor platónico—aplaudió emocionada y corrió por su teléfono, cuando volvió le puso casi entre los ojos el aparato y pudo ver el número que registraba— Es una suerte que me halla llamado, acordé con el todo para mañana— miro extrañada a la chica, no entendía de quien Hablaba, sin prestarle atención siguió buscando algo "Comestible"—Nos espera mañana a las Diez de la mañana en el _Hotel Central de Komae._

Escupió el pedazo de paz que había estado masticando y miro a la chica, esta seguía alardeando pero lo que más le tenso fue imaginarse a quien verían mañana " _Tonta"_ se le había pasado llamarlo después de que intentarán robarla.

—¿Qué te dijo?— se hizo la desentendida entrando a su habitación.

—Pues lo que ya te dije y por cierto, se cancela lo del manuscrito.

—¿Por qué?— hubiera salido hecha furia pero se estaba cambiando la ropa y sacando el delantal de su bolso para lavarlo.

—¿Por qué?—hablo con burla—por que fui yo quien hizo todo en fin de cuentas, yo quedé con el de la sesión de fotos de mañana y tú no lo hiciste así que no hay trato.

Milk salió apesadumbrada de su habitación, le hubiera encantado pelear pero estaba cansada, saco sus cosas y las dejo en el canasto, la peliazul ni siquiera sé fijo que ella tenía una rodilla sangrante, seguía alardeando de su eficacia, suspiró resignada maldijo a aquellos hombres por haberle arrebatado la oportunidad de tener ese manuscrito, deseo regresar donde los había dejado para darles una golpiza más.

.

.

.

Eran apenas las 5:00 AM y Bulma ya tenía a Milk revoloteando por el apartamento, buscando lo que necesitaban, había entrado a su habitación gritando que ya era tarde.

—¡Mueve ese trasero enorme y enciende los autos!—le lanzo las llaves a la ensoñada chica que apenas y pudo tomarlo.

—Es a las diez de la mañana ¿por que me levantas a esta hora?

—Toca ir y recoger a Shon, él no puede con todo, toca armas y dar lo mejor para darle una buena impresión al Señor Son— Milk sollozo un poco y arrastro sus pies hasta la puerta del apartamento.

—Yo no quiero ir— Quería hacer una pataleta como cuando niña y esto solo hizo reír a la peliazul.

—Solo me ayudarás a armar todo y antes de que comience la sesión de fotos podrás volver y dormir hasta tarde— empujo a la chica para que se apresurara recibiendo un par de reproches más.

—Tengo exámenes…—sollozo un poco más y bajaron juntas por las escaleras, Bulma río y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Mala suerte cariño.

Eran las Nueve y apenas estaban armando las cosas, el idiota de Shon se había quedado dormido y tuvieron que esperar hasta que se arreglará, luego fueron a buscar a un amigo del chico que tenía todo lo que necesitaban, no dijo que el chico vivía un par de horas lejos de donde ellos vivían, habían volado para alcanzar a llegar y hablar con el encargado quien los llevo a una enorme sala, bajaron las cosas de los autos mientras subían hasta la habitación el tiempo termino de pasar y para su mala suerte no había podido escapar del lugar.

.

.

.

Se había levantado temprano y no por la sesión de fotos más tarde, sino por que no había podido dormir en toda la noche ¿y el porque? La señorita Ox no se había dignado de volverlo a llamará ni de en Encender el teléfono, está preocupado por ella, aún que la Señorita Brief le hubiera dicho en la chica no demoraba en llegar, aún seguía preocupado y esperaba verla ahí cuando fuera a cumplir aquel compromiso.

Había salido e ido al Dojo donde había estado practicando los últimos días, se había tomado su tiempo en hacer el calentamiento respectivo y comenzado con la sesión de golpes que había está practicando, ese día Roshi quien en su tiempo había sido maestro de Artes Marciales y ahora era su guarda espaldas, no pudo acompañarlo, lo había dejado encargado de la logística que tendrían ese día, el hombre hacia maravillas cuando se le pedía, todo lo hacía bien excepto cuando veía a una mujer Bonita, ahí ya era otro cuento pero mientras estaba con él era uno de los mejores.

Al cavo de un rato termino su entrenamiento y aprovecho el espaciado de tiempo que aún tenía y decidió darle un par de vueltas a la manzana sin preveer que al pasar por una cafetería se acordó nuevamente de la chica de cabello oscuro.

Venía siendo un tremendo dolor de cabeza, cada vez el pequeño rostro se hacía presente con mayor frecuencia cuando el menos se lo esperaba, gruño cuando escucho el pito de un auto que pasaba a gran velocidad frente de él " _Maldición"_

Corrió lo que le separaba del hotel y subió hasta su suite, descanso un poco esperando a que el calor se fuera y luego ducharse, el tiempo en la ducha paso rápido y solo le dio tiempo de desayunar, comió una buena cantidad hasta que su estómago no pudo más, tomo un poco de jugo y salió de la habitación, ya afuera Roshi ya lo esperaba y caminaron a donde el hombre de más edad le indicaba.

Al entrar en esa habitación lo que sus ojos buscaron fue la pequeña figura de la chica que lo había dejado sin dormir, por lo enorme de la habitación no pudo hallarla, vio todos los faroles y Luces que utilizarían, sólo hasta que camino allí la pudo ver. Vio como hablaba con una chica de cabello azul y con un joven alto de tez bronceada cabello negro y de ojos grises.

La primera en verlo fue la chica de ojos azules, le dio un codazo a su acompañante que la miro ceñuda y luego, al fin pudo verlo. Se quedaron mirándose el transcurso de tiempo que a él le tomaba acercarse, se analizaron de arriba a bajo y por un momento el corazón se les acelero.

—Señorita Ox, un gusto volver a vernos— quiso estirar su mano y tocarla pero antes de hacerlo ella dio un reverencia y señaló a su acompañante que no dudo en darle la mano. Vio lo nerviosa de la chica y eso lo enorgulleció.

—Señor Son, ella es Bulma Brief…

—No hace falta Milk, ya nos presentamos anoche— la sonrisa coqueta de la chica y el tiempo extra que se tomó en saludar al chico le hizo rebotar la bilis, frunció las cejas un momento pero rápido señaló al otro chico para que la peliazul dejara de ser el centro de atención.

—El es Shon Beltrán— El chico saludo al joven apretando su mano más de la cuenta, pero este no se inmuto.

—Bien Señor Son, comencemos con esto— el chico llevo al hombre a donde había una silla y un telón gris en la parte de atrás, cuando el hombre rubio le dio la espalda rápido jalo a Bulma y la llevo un poco más allá.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me tengo que ir…

—¡Ah no! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme esto!—le tironeo una de las orejas y se paro de puntas— el ambiente no es tan incómodo por que tú estás, si te vas sería demasiado molesto.

—No inventes Bulma, tu te las puedes arreglar sola, yo me voy— dio un par de pasos y de nuevo el tiró en su oreja la devolvió.

—Claro que no, te tienes que quedar.

—¿¡Y se puede saber porqué!?— a la peliazul casi se le sale el alma cuando la morena alzó la voz.

—¡Shh! No hables tan fuerte— se interpuso entre quienes lograron oírla y quienes manejaban la música para no hacer el ambiente tan molesto— Quédate mientras terminan, Necesito que me ayudes a llevar todo de vuelta con Shon, ya después de eso te invito una cerveza.

—No me vas a comprar con eso…

—¿Ir al cine?— junto sus manos frente a ella y le dio una sonrisa enorme, decido aceptar no por lo que le propuso la ojiazul, sino que en el fondo quería estar ahí hasta que el Señor Son se fuera, por lo menos se daría el último dulce antes de despedirse de esa ilusión estúpida que se había formado desde el día que lo vio.

La sesión termina y ella ya estaba arrepentida, ya no quería estar ahí, se fue acercando a la puerta tan suave y rápido como pudo, sabía que estaría hablando con Bulma y los fotógrafos y antes que se dieran cuenta ella ya no estaría, se aplaudió por eso, tocó la manija de la puerta agradeciendo por salir.

—¿Se va tan pronto Señorita Ox?— se congelo y a velocidad de rayo Bulma llegó junto a ella y la jalo encarado al hombre que venía a ellas a paso lento y elegante. Ambas rieron nerviosas y antes de que él se acercara Bulma le dio un tirón más.

—No me hagas pasar vergüenzas— susurro con cara de Demonio atormentado forzando a la pelinegra a dar su mejor cara.

—Eh… bueno Señor Son, ya debo irme… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y- y le agradezco mucho este favor— Dio un par de reverencias y de nuevo intento irse.

—Al menos me gustaría que me pagará por este favor…— Se congelo de nuevo, lo miro por encima del hombro nerviosa, Bulma se hacerlo y con tal disimulo le pellizco el brazo y la miro fulminante.

—Bu-Bueno, no es que yo tenga mucho dinero— se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa— Pero Bulma tiene mucho así que…

El chico río por las ocurrencias de la joven, se acababa de lavar las manos dejando a la peliazul a su acecho, que cómico era.

—No me refería ese tipo de pago— la ojiazul enrojeció y miro coqueta al chico, en cambio la pelinegra empalideció, tartamudeo un poco pero al fin le binó a la mente la mejor manera de zafarse del asunto, sino decía nada juraba que Bulma se lanzaría encima del chico.

—Le invito un café— intento no demostrar ni un segundo más su nerviosismo, cerró sus ojos simulando la falta de interés aún que nunca espero una respuesta afirmativa.

—Milk, como se te ocurre, el preferiría salir con…

—Me parece bien— ambas chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, una por ser rechazada indirectamente y la otra al ver que su idea no salió como lo esperaba— ¿Nos vamos?— boqueo un poco más y miro a la ojiazul suplicante.

—Ve Milk, no vayas a dejar plantado al señor Son— se había resignado, había visto las miradas que se daban, sólo intento confirmar y ver si podía implantarse en medio, pero con solo un par de palabras ya la dejaron fuera, el chico la ignoraba, no le miraba a ella en medio de la sesión de fotos, miraba a su compañera y que mejor manera de arreglar su error que dándole el empujón que necesitaba.

—P-Pero y… y ¿los muchachos?— miro ah ambas personas y gracias al cielo Shon llegó junto con ellos.

—Milk, ¿Me vas ah ayudar con los focos? Un par de manos extras me caerían de maravilla— tomo la mano de la morena y la tironeo un poco, agradeció el gesto, no le importo el leve chasquido del chico ni la mirada estupefacta de Bulma, mientras más lejos estuviera mejor.

—¡Shon! Cariño, yo te ayudaré con eso— en qué momento Bulma llegó y los separo, no sabía, vio lo extrañado en la cara del chico que era arrastrado por la ojiazul, intento detenerla pero el suave y cálido aliento detrás de su nuca la detuvo.

—¿Nos vamos?—Se alejó de un brinco como si quemara, camino nerviosa hasta la puerta y salió antes del chico, él solo atino a reír. La actitud de la chica lo divertía, mayormente ninguna se resistía estar cerca de él pero ella, ella huía de él como si fuera un depredador y lo entendía, sabía que estaba esperando el momento para cazarla y comer de ella, oh si claro que esperaba eso y cada segundo que pasaba era un tormento, pero esperaba no seguir en ayuno por mucho tiempo.

Habían llegado al ascensor, bueno ella llegó, pulso las teclas pero nada que llegaba. Cuando él estuvo casi a su lado ella literalmente corrió lejos de él y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de servicio, se sintió como si el fuera el gato y esa pequeña pelinegra el ratón, corrió al igual que ella y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Estaba desesperada que no tomo las debidas precauciones y no le importo corres escaleras a bajo, quería estar lejos, sentía como si con solo su cercanía la desasiera, sentía como si con solo su tacto dejara de ser ella. No quería eso, odiaba pensar cosas que sabía no estaban hechas para ella, lo mejor sería alejarse.

Como si fuera una maratón estaban a sólo un par de escalones de la planta principal y ella por estar rebullendo quien sabe donde se salto un escalón y por poco cae. Había intentado agarrarse de algo y lo hizo, pero no de lo que quería.

—Si va a corres por las escaleras debe tener cuidado— susurro en el oído de la chica, tembló entre los brazos de hombre que la sujetaba, el había bajado junto con ella y cuando vio su desliz solo atino a tomarla de la cintura y apegarla a él, la ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones sin soltarla aún. Cuando abrieron la puerta de servicio paso su mano sombre los hombros de ella aferrándose a uno manteniéndola cerca.

No fueron muy lejos apenas unas calles lejos del hotel, ella lo había guiado y más por que él chico pretendía llevarla a un café que conocía y sabía que era demasiado caro para su pobre bolsillo.

El lugar era pequeño y acogedor pero sin duda el servicio era excelente, el había repasado su mirada en el local, se notaba que no le había gustado pero ella era la que había invitado, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar, se sentaron en una mesa de fondo cerca al ventilador, por lo pequeño hacía bastante calor.

Apenas se sentaron una adorable chiquilla de no más de 15 años se hacerlo ah atenderlos.

—Bienvenidos ¿En que les puedo colaborar?— Milk estaba nerviosa, si fuera estado allí con alguien de mayor confianza hubiera pedido sus características donas con relleno que adoraba y un jugó natural, pero no estaba con cualquier persona, su apetito se volvió nulo y solo en esas situaciones una debida era lo único que la mantendría calmada, miro al chico esperando que el ordenará primero.

—Yo quiero un capuchino y una mantecada de vainilla— la chica anoto en una libreta y luego miro a la morena.

—Yo quiero un Café oscuro cargado sin azúcar.

—¿Nada más?— pregunta la chica y ella solo asintió. La pequeña sonrió y corrí hasta detrás del mostrador—Esto es lo que pidieron Mamá.— una mujer se hizo ver con un gorro y un chaleco blanco, sonrió a la pequeña y se dispuso a preparar lo pedido, Milk las había analizado y solo el carraspeó del chico la hizo recordar con quién estaba.

—No creí que le gustara ese tipo de bebidas— crudo sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué creyó entonces?— Había apoyado su codo en la mesa y su cara en la mano, intentaba simular que están tranquila pero el estar pasando saliva a la fuerza la delataba.

—No lo se, algo más suave supongo.

—No todos tomamos lo mismo que usted— Se mordió la lengua y huyó de esa mirada verde esmeralda, lo que menos quería era ser grosera y lo había sido ¡ _Diablos!_

—Quiero darle gusto a mi lengua, no Forzarla a sentir algo con mal sabor— sonrió burlón, ella tenía mil de ideas a lo que se haya querido referir, agradecía no ser mal pensaba como cierta peliazul, o sino el pobre chico frente a ella seria el que estuviera ruborizado y no ella.

—Aquí tiene— Agradeció a la chica por lo pedido y por haber interferir en la incomoda conversación.

—Y bien… ¿tiene novio?— Se atraganto con el café y se forzó por no escupir.

—¿A que viene la pregunta?

—Solo pregunto— miro un poco el café entre sus manos, dibujo círculo a un costado y sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos, el chico tomo la mantecada pellizco un poco y se lo ofreció a la morena, sino fuera estado tan pensativa no le abría recibido, sólo hasta que sintió los dedos del chico rosar sus labios se dio cuenta de su error, apenas mastico el bocado y lo paso como si fuera una lija en la garganta— ¿Quiere más?— le extendió otro pesado y aún que ella estuviera muriendo de hambre no le recibiría, no estaba demente.

—No, gracias, ya comí lo suficiente— le dio un trago más grande al café y miro las vitrinas del establecimiento.

—No debería mentir, no me cuesta nada compartir— insistió una vez más pero ella volví a negar, había sido una lástima, se había sentido también al rosar esos carnosos labios que sin querer deseo besarlos aún que fuera contra su voluntad, si ella no hubiera desviado la mirada seguro fuera visto sus ojos hambrientos y su boca sedienta—Y entonces…

—Me gustaría…. Me gustaría saber… que es lo que lo trae por aquí…— no sabía cómo alivianar el ambiente y dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente, sorbió de su café y espero a que el chico hablara.

—Creo ya haberlo mencionado, vine por cuestiones de la empresa— había sido toda una sorpresa que en semejante lugar hubiera un aperitivo tan sabroso, dio un bocado más grande y se permitió degustarlo—Pero, ahora me gustaría saber más… ¿que fue lo que pasó anoche?— otro bocado más y sorbió de su taza.

—Nada importante.

—¿Nada importante? Recuerdo que Usted era quien estaba acordando conmigo la sesión de fotos de hoy…—la chica lo miro de lado y se permitió suspirar.

—Lamento la molestia…

—Quiero saber qué le pasó… Me estuvo preocupando lo que oí— boqueo de nuevo y trago duro, volvió a desviar la mirada y se sonrojo—¿Me lo va a decir?

—Solo… eran unos… vecinos, siempre molestan en las noches—Había buscado la manera de suavizar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no quería que él se enterará de sus "habilidades" aún que no fueran raras en Japón, hoy en día no había muchas chicas que practicaran el Arte marcial y ser una de las pocas la avergonzaban.

—Ya veo…— se sintió algo molesto por la falta fe honestidad ¿Tan poca confianza le causaba como para no querer hablar de lo ocurrido? Sabía que A veces solía ser atemorizante pero siempre buscaba la manera de dar confianza, pero en este caso era todo lo contrario.

Ya estaba por acabar la mantecada y aún pequeños pesados quedarán sueltos y se pagarán sin querer cerca de su boca no se había dado cuenta y la chica que lo miraba de reojo sintió un pequeño espasmo en su pecho, sonrió y como si fuera una madre a su hijo torció un poco el ceño y estiro su mano.

—Tiene algo de…— señaló la cara del chico y este la miro extrañado, sólo hasta que ella tocó su mejilla se fijó en las migajas, quitó de ese rostro los trozos de masa y sin preveer los llevo a su boca, cuando se dio cuenta del acto el chico la miraba sorprendido y esta vez no pudo disimular el sonrojo, sintió de nuevo ese nudo y se paro tan rápido como pudo, fue hasta la caja y mientras pagaba lo consumido el chico terminaba su capuchino e iba tras de ella.

—Espere— le llamo cuando ya le llevaba ventaja fuera del establecimiento, corrió hasta donde ella e intento tomarla del brazo—Espere.

—Perdone la molestia señor Son, pero tengo prisa— apresuró su paso y sin mirarlo pretendió cruzara calle, había cometido el peor de los errores y todo por sus costumbres tontas, había tomado esa maña con su padre y la reafirmo con la tonta de su amiga, eran tan estúpidamente unidos que veían aquel acto como el respirar, tan común que ni se inmutaban por ello y esta vez, su cuerpo actuó sin su consentimiento y se aprovecho de la situación, se maldijo una y mil veces, odiaba actuar siempre tan impulsivamente " _Estúpida"_

—¡Milk!—El grito del chico y el estridente sonido de la goma derrapar por la acera la dejo congelada, intenso devolver sus pasos e inconvenientes cerró sus ojos, sintió el aire golpearse contra sus cabellos y luego el golpe, no fue gran cosa a lo que creyó sentir, estando aún de espaldas, estaba sentada en el suelo con brazos rodeando su cintura y el otro sus hombros.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo—El aliento cálido y lo fuerte de su voz la hizo voltear, está entre sus brazos y la forma en que la miraba le mostraba el enojo que había nacido momento antes.

Sino tuviera buenos reflejos se fuera despedido de la chica de la peor forma posible, la motocicleta no había alcanzado a frenar y aún que lo intento siguió de largo, la chiquilla despistada se había lanzado sin mirar el semáforo arriesgando su vida, sin querer grito su nombre, alcanzo a abrazarla y a tirarla junto a él si querer cayendo sentados en el piso.

—¿G-Goku…?—Susurro su nombre por primera vez.

—Ten más cuidado Milk, por poco y te…— Casi dice una barbaridad, por poco y rompe una de sus más valiosas reglas, trago duro y dejo libre a la mujercita que había comenzado a temblar entre sus brazos.

—L-lo lamento…— los dos se pusieron de pie y aún que las miradas curiosas aún no se disipaban el poco espacio que se habían invadido con ese toque volvió a tomar distancia.

—Milk…

—Tengo que irme… P-perdón por las molestias— Dio una reverencia y salió corriendo otra vez sin fijarse en la calle, se alejó de golpe de él, había estado cometiendo error tras de error y lo pero de todo es que por un momento añoro volver a estar entre esos fuertes y cálidos brazos.

" _Estúpida ¿¡Cuándo vas a aprender!?"_ Las calles se abrieron a ella y lo más rápido que pudo fue llegando a su apartamento, subió de a dos peldaños, abrió la molesta puerta y corrió hasta su habitación, se tiró encima de la cama y abrazo una de sus almohadas y aún que sus ojos tuvieran lágrimas el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía, no quería sentir esa opresión en su pecho, no deseaba volver a sentirlo no ahora que comenzaba a rearmar su vida.

.

.

.

Se había quedado plantado como un idiota, vio como ella se alejaba de él, el sentimiento extraño que nació en su pecho aún le molestaba, sabía que cuando quería algo buscaba lo mejor y siempre cuidaba de ello… pero esta vez su cuerpo reaccionó primero y su lengua se desenredo y por poco arruina la fachada que siempre había mantenido.

Esa mujer con tan siquiera mirarlo está desarmando el muro que con tanto dolor y esfuerzo había armado, espero hasta que la silueta se perdiera de su vista y a paso lento volvió al hotel. Ese día había ocurrido cosas que el jamás pensó hacer, en primera había aceptado un sesión de fotos y como paga se permiso el lujo que una mujer lo invitará… ¿Desde cuando el enigmático Son Goku permitía que una chica pague por él? Era absurdo.

En segundo lugar se permitió manipular por sus emociones deseando más que un simple tacto de una chiquilla.

Y para rematar deseo en lo más profundo de su ser querer tener a esa chica amarrada ah él, sin duda el actuar más estúpido que había tenido en años.

Gruño molesto y aún que le hubiera gustado desquitarse con una buena sesión de ejercicio su cuerpo deseo otra cosa.

Se recorto en su cama no importándole arrugar el costoso traje, La imagen de esa chica de cabello negro se estaba convirtiendo en su tentación y aún que no quisiera, sabía que si por lo menos no obtenía un poco más de atención de su parte cometería una locura… estaba llegando a su límite y si no hacía algo tendría que recurrir a esas estúpidas costumbres de chiquillos precoces, volvió a gruñir y miro el techo, se juro calmar ese libido antes de que se apoderara de él… ya no quería volver a pasar ese atisbo de locura que en algún tiempo tubo, llegaría a ella costase lo que costase, la tendría amarrada y amordazada a su cama y la aria suya, se lo prometió y el jamás rompía una promesa.

" _lo juro"_

 _ **XxXxXxXxX**_

 **Y hasta aquí fue… espero que les haya gustado y que al menos no esté tan arraigada a la historia original ñ.ñ**

 **Espero sus reviews… ¡bye!**

 **Mika-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4 Smooth Criminal

**¡Hola Corazones!**

 **Bienvenidas/os ah un nuevo capítulo de esta "buena" adaptación xD**

 **Perdonen mi demora, pero como verán tengo muchas historias que actualizar y pss toca por turnos.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo ya que está muy cerca la suculentura 7w7**

 _Los personajes de_ **Dragón Ball Z** _No me pertenecen, son propiedad de_ **Akira Toriyama** _y yo solo los tomo prestados para mera diversión._

 _Basado en el libro de_ ** _50 Sombras De GREY_** _y_ ** _50 Sombras De GREY Contada Por CHRISTIAN_** _de_ _la_ escritora ** _E.J. JAMES_**

 **Facebook:** _FanFiction Mikashimota Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera- Smooth Criminal**

 **PD:** _Perdón si tengo algún errorcitos de ortografía_

 **Advertencia:** _lenguaje obsceno (Leve)_

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Apenas había pasado un par de horas encerrada en su habitación buscando la mejor manera de acallar los demonios que en ella vivía, se había jurado por lo más sagrado que nada en el mundo haría que ella volviera a caer en enredos por culpa de Hombres.

Después de todas esas "Leves" emociones se había quedado dormida y agradeció al altísimo y divino no haberle permitido soñara con quién ahora creía era su verdugo.

Cuando se despertó había desaparecido cualquier rastro de lágrimas o de incomodidad, se forzó a levantarse de la cama e ir a la nevera buscando algo que le refrescara la garganta encontrando uno de los potes de helado que más le gustaban. Tomó una cuchara limpia del lavado y mientras arrastraba los pies volviéndose a la habitación cerrando la puerta levemente con uno de sus pie y abriendo una de sus cortinas, necesitando algo de luz para su habitación aún que estuviera pasada más de media tarde.

Tomo un par de libros y guías de _Administración Hotelera_ que en si era una de las materias que mas le daban en la universidad , los lanzó a la cama sin importar como cayeran tomó una pequeña agenda con un lápiz de contorno verde poniéndolo en medio de el cartílago de su oreja y el nacimiento de esta misma. Se sentó algo brusco en la cama y mientras destapaba el pote de helado lo metí entre sus piernas cruzadas haciendo un perfecto apoyo para que este no se derramase, tomo una cucharada de helado de frutos rojos y la metió a su boca degustando su sabor dulce y algo cítrico por los trocitos de fruta, acerco el primer libro que tuvo a la mano y empezó a hacharle una ojeada buscando las ideas principales o puntos clave anotándolos en su agenda.

Solo paso un par de minutos y sin querer su mente revivió momentos doloroso y un poco lejanos donde creía ser realmente feliz pero lo que estaba haciendo era _firmar_ su "sentencia" con el mismísimo demonio, en el momento que consumía el frío pero dulce bocado su cuerpo la obligaba a soltar un par de suspiro ocasionándole por un momento ganas de llorar.

" _No seas tonta"_

Negó fuertemente mientras apretaba el cubierto, se había jurado alejar esos ojos azules de su mente _¡Tenía que hacerlo!_ se reprendían una y otra vez por lo estúpido de su actuar… _¿Cuándo iba a aprender? ¡Lo suyo nunca sería los hombres!_

No era lesbiana ni mucho menos, pero solo tuvo que vivir un encuentro con uno de ellos como para decidir mantenerlos a kilómetros de distancia o borrarlos del mapa.

" _Los hombres son idiotas"_

Ese era su dicho aunque muy pocas veces no se daba la razón por una que otra excepción y en ellos estaba su padre, sabia que habían hombre que en verdad eran todo un amor cuando solo eran amigo o uno que otro familiar pero cuando no… ellos decidían mostrar sus colmillos cual perro salvaje atacando a cual inocente chica se topasen, dejando ver todo lo feo y rancio que ocultaban y en ellos vivían, sus rostros multifacéticos se dejaban ver y con ello el sufrimiento de muchas mujeres, bueno, al menos así eran los que ella conocia.

 _Mentirosos_

 _Ruines_

 _Falsos_

 _Hipócritas_

 _..._

Los hombres nunca cambiaban, para ellos tener una chica mas o una menos en su lista era como puntos extra en su juego favorito de _FIFA_.

" _No son bueno"_

Tomo algo de aire por su nariz expulsándola por sus rosáceos labios a la vez que Metía otra cucharada de helado en su boca escuchándose raro al degustar, el ruido sordo de unas llaves y el estruendoso golpe en su puerta al ser abierta con algo le informo la llegada de Bulma.

—¡Milk! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo!— había abierto su puerta de una patada y se le lanzó aquella peliazul cual leopardo en busca de un trozo de carne—¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!...— le zarandeaba y le daba un beso cada vez que hablaba con una rapidez que no sabía cómo era posible aquello, se notaba la felicidad y algarabía que traía encima, estaba segura que formaría un _Cumbion_ sino le tranquilizaba _¿Qué había hecho ella como para que se encontrara tan contenta?_

—¡Ya suéltame Bulma!— puso sus dos brazos en medio de ambas buscando como separar a su "empalagosa" amiga besucona— No me gusta que hagas eso, no quiero besos babosos…

—Ya quisieras que te besara de verdad querida— le dio un último beso en su mejilla y le arrebató la cuchara para tomar algo de helado.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—¿Qué Que es lo que tengo? ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Las fotos fueron todo un éxito! ¡Y todo gracias a ti!— daba un par de brinquitos y reía como una loca recién entrada a un sanatorio.

—¿Por mi? ¿Estas loca? ¡Todo fue gracias a _Shon_! Él fue quien tomo las fotografías, yo no tuve nada que ver…

—Wow, wow, woow ¡No te desmerites así! sino hubiera sido por ti te aseguro que el Señor _Son_ no hubiera querido tomarse las fotos— Bulma había tomado la mejilla de la morena y la tironeaba un poco reprendiéndola sutilmente.

—De que hablas, si Yo no Concorde nada…— hablaba como podía aún siendo tironeada su mejilla por la peliazul.

—Pues… ¡Tienes razón! Yo fui quién concordó la cita ¿No?— cantaba victoriosa mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado.

Suspiró resignada recordando como es que ese _crédito_ había pasado de estar en sus manos a volar por culpa de unos _vándalos_ a las manos de su amiga.

 _Injusto_.

—...Es mi helado…—su voz se había apagado sin querer y una sombra oscura se posiciono sobre ella, le había hablado sin ganas mientras alejaba un poco aquel mecato.

—Vamos Milk, no seas envidiosa ¡Celebra conmigo!— arrebató el pote de helado y tomó otra cucharada metiéndola a su boca— ¡La revista quedará estupenda!... Oye… ¿Estas estudiando? — tomo uno de los libros echándole una ojeada.

—Si y tú deberías hacer lo mismo…—soltó un suspiro y la chica de cabello azul frunció en ceño aburrida lanzando uno de los libros al escritorio de la joven con cierta precisión.

—Claro que no…—Tomo otro libro y lo lanzó igual.

—¿Por qué?— miraba la exactitud del tiró de su amiga y como aún seguía mirándola ceñuda _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

—¡Soy una genio! —sonrió altaneramente—No necesito de eso, Además tus exámenes no serán muy difíciles que digamos ¡Mas bien vamos a celebrar!— tomo el tercer libro y estuvo apunto de lanzarlo igual que los anteriores.

—¡Claro que no! ¡si es difícil!—Alargo su mano y arrebato aquel pesado libro— Que yo haya decidido estudiar _Gastronomía_ no quita que sea fácil— frunció el ceño y le arrebató la cuchara tomando una gran cucharada de helado—No más mírate—Sonrió burlona y apoyo una de sus manos sobre su pierna metiendo la cuchara de helado en su boca hablando con el pedazo de hielo adentro— No puedes fritar un huevo sin un escudo de algún tipo de material blindado y aún así se te quema.

—¡Ey! ¡No es justo! sabes que siempre eh querido aprender pero como eres mala amiga no me enseñas— contra ataco haciendo un leve puchero mientras se recostaba al lado de la morena.

—¿A si?— miro su costado pasando el bocado de su boca— Pues cuando vuelvas a hacer esas "reunioncitas" con alguno de tus "amiguitos" no haré tus endemoniados bocadillos…

—¡No Milk! ¡No me puedes hacer eso! ¡Siempre te quedan tan ricos que alucinan creyendo que yo los hice!—su rostro había cambiado a uno llorón y se apegaba a ella como una niña chiquita— !Es un elogio que no puedo desperdiciar!—su cara de mártir era digna de admirar y tomarle una foto para enmarcarla aun que siendo Milk no pudo evitar una gotita de sudor se asomarse por su rostro.

—¿Y yo como quedo? ¿Como la que fue y compro lo necesario nada más?—Sonrió de nuevo y comió otro trozo de helado.

—¡Milk! ¡No te quejes! S-Solo intercambiamos papeles…—Tenia plasmada la mejor sonrisa coqueta y conquistadora que pudiese cautivar a cualquier chico que pasara, la morena afiló su mirada y la miro de solayo.

" _No soy un Chico tonta"_

—Si claro— suspiro un poco y luego empezó a gesticular armando un escenario frente a ella— imagínate que tuvieras un novio de verdad y…

—¡Yo tengo un novio de verdad!— la ofensa se plasmo en el rostro de la ojiceleste y no dudo en levantarme de donde había estado recostada mirando a la morena.

—Mentirosa...— quiso reír al ver la mirada asesina de Bulma, sabia del orgullo enorme del cual era poseedora y en dónde podría dañar su ego cuando se lo proponía. La miro burlona y le pincho con su lápiz una de sus mejillas—Di la verdad…

—Bueno...—desvió su mirada y se sonrojo un poco— Y si lo tuviera, Tú me ayudarías ¿No?—movió sus largas pestañas mientas quitaba la cuchará de sus manos y se metía una cuchara de helado a su boca coquetamente.

—Si claro, pero tendrías que decirle la verdad...— le arrebató la cuchara eh hizo lo mismo meciendo sus largas y espesas pestañas.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— por poco y escupe lo que tenía de helado de su boca al aguantarse la risa.

—Entonces ¿Como explicaras que unos días cocines bien y otros no?— se contuvo todo lo que pudo pero sus palabras burlonas escaparon de su boca y la cara pálida de su compañera le indicaba la poca gracia que le hizo su comentario _¿Como no hacerlo?_ verla entre la espada y la pared era un privilegio sabiendo lo astuta que era esa chiquilla de cabello de extraño color.

—Yo…creo… que…

—Eres una tonta—no pudo resistir más y la carcajada salió de sus labios, no supo cómo hace rato había estado enojada consigo misma por sus acciones para luego pasar a estar totalmente ruborizada y deprimida y ahora estaba totalmente contenta incluso juguetona estando dispuesta a humillar un poco más a su mejor amiga.

Eso era la bueno de tener un confidente, nunca habían testigos y siempre se guardaban sus secretos como si fueran propios, no se quitaba que de vez en cuando jugarán con eso, para una mujer era indispensable tener un confidente fuese un amigo, su pareja quizás un familiar y hasta una mascota… pero aún así no quitaba que cuando confianza en la persona equivocada en el futuro surgiera la incomodidad en ciertos temas que más de uno no lograba acallar.

—¡Claro que no!— le dio un empujón con su hombro y luego recostó su cabeza en el mismo—Pero ya que estamos hablando de esto…— _Sonrisa coqueta más sonrojo_ , eso no le daba buena espina— ¿Que paso con ese papacito?...— _¿Papacito? ¿De quien hablaba?_ Milk levantó una de sus cejas y miro un poco el rostro semi-Inocente de su amiga _¿Estaría alucinando?_

—¿C-Cual P-Papacito?…—No supo por que su voz salió temblorosa y entrecortada ¿ _Acaso su subconsciente sabía de quién hablaba?_ Esperaba que no, no quería estar metida en una situación vergonzosa.

—No te hagas la santa conmigo… es de Son _Goku_ de quien hablo…—la morena no pudo disimular la manera en que paso saliva y desvío la mirada al haber abierto sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Ah.. él… pues nada—Sin querer sus manos empezaron a sudar y su piel se erizo al revivir cierto escenario penoso en la pequeña cafetería—S-Solo fuimos por el café y ya.

—¿Solo eso? —Bulma no apartaba su mirada sorprendida de ella, según al parecer de la ojiceleste siendo _Son Goku_ un hombre tan misterioso y apetecido aparentaba ser todo un galán y experto en el cortejo hacia las mujeres, pero sino había pasado nada entonces…—¿No hubo nada más?...— se levantó la ojiazul de su lugar y encaro a la morena estando frente a frente.

—Que querías que pasara…— se encogió de hombros—S-Solo era cuestión de negocios…— mordió una parte de su mejilla interna buscando la forma de acallar esa incómoda sensación de desnudo cuando su amiga la miraba de esa manera.

—Por supuesto que no Milk…—La miro sospechosa y ladeó su rostro— las cosas no son como así, si solo fuera sido cuestión de negocios…—Alargo una sonrisa mientras tomaba uno de los mechones largos y oscuros de la morena—…Hubiera hablado conmigo y me hubieras asignado una cita a mi para evaluar el valor de su tiempo prestado—de un parpadeo la peliazul ya estaba fantaseando y con corazones en los ojos, su voz totalmente melosa y el brillo exagerado le hizo algo de gracia, aún que algo levemente le molestó en su interior al verla referirse ah aquel rubio de una manera ya muy conocida para su gusto pero decidió ignorarlo sabiendo que por lo menos prefería escuchar a Bulma y no a su _yo_ interno, no soportaría que este le dijese otra cruda verdad en la cara—… Pero no fue así...—Cambio a una mirada decepcionada pareciendo una prefecta actriz de ópera.

" _¿Eh? Si que es dramática"_

—¿Q-Que supones? No paso nada…— la miro ceñuda y le golpeó suavemente la cabeza con su lápiz—…del otro mundo—Trago saliva nuevamente y ahogo una risa nerviosa.

" _Solo que casi me atropellan"_

—¿Segura? ¿No es impulsivo?— no pudo reprimir un tirón por parte de su cuello hacía atrás alejando su cara de la peliazul _¿¡Que!?_ ¿ _Que clase de pregunta era esa?_

Bulma la miro extrañada Por su acción esperando un par de segundos buscando la verdaderas palabras tras la frase soltada por la pelinegra, desde hace un tiempo para acá tenía que adivinar la información oculta en las palabras de su amiga y más si se ponía a la defensiva, rebuscó entre el repertorio de respuestas y preguntas en su celebro y fue ahí en donde encontró la respuesta exacta que para ella era la indicaba para la pelinegra, toma algo de aire y frunció el ceño gravemente—¡Seguro va por algo y por culpa de tu cabezota no lo dejaste seguir!— le señalo profundamente con su dedo índice solo provocando una cara de aburrimiento por parte de la morena, parecía que está vez la peliazul no le había dado al clavo.

—¿Por qué siempre soy yo la culpable?— le quito la cuchara a Bulma y toma otra cucharada de helado suspirando para poder tener una charla más _normal_ con la Brief que no tuviera que ver con Hombre, pero la peliazul le arrebato el cubierto comiéndola el helado haciéndola bufar.

—¡Por que siempre metes la pata con los tipos!

—¡Claro que no! ¡simplemente tus amigos no me gustan!— como si hubiera sido la peor ofensa que alguna vez la peliazul fuera escuchado, está abrió inmensamente sus ojos y le golpeo con la cuchara en el hombro con toda sus fuerza.

—¿¡Que tienen de malo!? —amenazo con la cuchara mientas ponía una mano en su cintura.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Bulma!

—¡Responde!

—Pues.. Son peores que tú…— se estaba sobando el golpe pero al ver la mirada asesina de Bulma no supo esperar mas.

 _Huye_

—¡Óyeme!— intento golpearla de nuevo pero Milk se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo teniendo el debido cuidado de no derramar el semi-derretido helado esquivando a la otra chica.

—¡No me culpes! eres toda una influencia…— Bulma se levantó de la cama correteándola dentro de la habitación persiguiéndola con la cuchara en alto, Milk esquivaba los golpeas mandados con el cubierto teniendo el debido cuidado de no estrellar sus deditos de los pies con algunos de los muebles.

Al final Bulma se cansó de perseguirla y aún que refunfuño tiró el cubierto a la cama y se recostó en la entrada de la habitación tomando algo de aire.

—Eres detestable ...

—…Y eso que aún no se ha acabado el día…—la morena volvió a la cama ahora siendo ella quien portará esa _arma_ de _Peligro_ para seguir comiendo su precioso postre.

—...¡Jump!…—bufo, se cruzo por un momento de brazos y luego sonrió enormemente— te comprare un _juguete_ para que bajes esos sumos…— la morena había tomado algo de la crema del helado y estando apunto de pasarla casi estampa el edredón de la cama. No era tonta, sabia a qué tipo de _juguetes_ se refería.

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡P-Pervertida! ¡Cof!— las ideas tan sucias y desvergonzadas de la peliazul siempre la avergonzaban, no sabía que afición tenía con los objetos sexuales pero más de una vez la había oído en su cuarto y apenas como entendía que hacia tomaba sus cosas y corría escaleras abajo sentándose en la entrada del apartamento esperan a que _su amiga_ dejara de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Claro! es todo un don… —Sonrió picaresca devolviéndole la jugada—¿Pero sabes que iría bien con _ese_ vibrador?

—N-No pienso seguirte el juego— hace un tiempo solo por mera curiosidad se permitió escuchar una de las tantas experiencias sexuales vividas por su amiga… no le había ido para nada bien.

—¡Anda! ¡hazlo!— hizo tronar sus dedos mientras golpeaba uno de sus pies en la baldosa de la habitación.

—E-Esta bien… — _"Te vas ah arrepentir" —_ ¿Q-Que?— la miro expectante y el silencio solo se expandió por unos cuantos segundos en la habitación.

« _La curiosidad mato al gato_ »

" _Te va ah ir mal Ox"_

—Las deliciosas y fuertes manos de este Adonis que me trae loquita…—Sus ojos de haber estados renuentes a mirarla se fueron abriendo a medida que pasaba los segundos, Bulma había sacado de uno de sus tantos bolsillos una fotografía de buen tamaño del mismísimo _Son Goku_ con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta y en seguida reconoció la ropa que traía puesta, se dio cuenta que la fotografía era totalmente reciente _¿De donde había sacado una foto del señor Son? ¡Oh si claro!_ _Shon se las había tomado._

—¡E-Estas loca! ¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?— hablo solo por confirmar lo que había supuesto, Bulma sin querer había magullado parte de su orgullo al tener ella algo proveniente de ese hombre, tan solo por unos segundos deseo ser ella quien tuviera esa fotografía _¡Ya detente!_ apretó sus manos y mordió su labio acallando un gritillo de agonía.

—Solo imagínalo ¡Ufff! Que rico...

" _¿¡Eh!?"_

" _¿Imaginar?"_

" _¡No!"_

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quería imaginarse aquello!_ La voz de Bulma había perdido cualquier rastro de dulzura e inocencia volviéndose totalmente afelinada casi orgásmica.

—Hasta yo me dejo hacer.

" _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!"_ Negó con fuerza.

" _Señorita Ox" unos labios besando su_ cuello. No quería escuchar eso.

" _Señorita Milk" unos labios bajando por su torso._ subió sus manos a la cabeza apretándola un poco.

" _Señorita…" unos labios bajando hasta…_ Cerró sus ojos impidiéndose a si misma ver algo más de lo que su mente se empecinaba en imaginar.

" _¡Ah! Goku…"_ "¡NO!"

—¡Largo de aquí maldita pervertida lujuriosa!—Sus mejillas las tenía tan rojas que estaba segura estallarían, podía sentir el correr de su sangre al ir y venir por todo su cuerpo, sin querer su mente había maquinado _Cierta_ escena con _Cierto_ guapo y exótico rubio haciendo… _"NO"_ lentamente sintió un _cosquilleo_ en una _zona_ específica de su cuerpo totalmente erógena empezándole a incomodar.

—Tu te lo pierdes, tienes todo el resto de tarde y la noche para pensarlo… si quieres te regalo una de estas fotos— Bulma le guiño un ojo y beso la imagen impresa en el papel, le dio una mirada más a la ruborizada mujer y luego salió del cuarto.

—Q-Que desvergonzada…— Sabia que su cara ardía, sabía qué su cuerpo quemaba y que le provocaba un par de temblores junto a su pelo totalmente erizada, aún ocultando su rostro de la vergüenza no podía siquiera volver a ver a ese hombre a la cara después de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Qué me está pasando?—Toco sus acaloradas mejillas sintiendo el calor salir de la piel —Ay no…— apretó un poco más su agarre y tomo aire tan rápido como pudo, dejo el pote de helado en la mesa de noche y se enfoco en su único libros serca. Rogo a los cielos que por lo menos pudiera disipar aquella extraña sensación y olvidar lo acontecido, quería vivir su vida tranquila y totalmente en paz aun que no sabía si en verdad Bulma tenia razón...

" _Te haré sentir como se debe…"_

Su cuerpo tembló con pavor, de nuevo esos ojos azules volvieron a intimidarla obligándola a pasar saliva pesadamente. Tenía que disipar todo de aquellos dos hombres de una buena vez.

.

.

.

Apenas salió del aula pudo respirar tranquila, había estado tan nerviosa que sino hubiera sido por esa tonta costumbre de relee las preguntas seguro ya tendría un cero como nota final. En los exámenes nunca le iba bien, era como una maldición presentar alguno sugiriendo las horrorosas notas que siempre sacaba. Todo lo que tuviera que ver su carrera _Gastronómica_ era una total experta preparando platos inigualables y creando nuevos sabores, sabía cómo atender a los clientes y como dejarlos satisfechos a la hora de comer… todo era genial menos en esas situaciones, tan bajas eran sus calificaciones que para ella era un total mártir salir de alguna evaluación.

Sus compañeros siempre le decían que iba bien y que por lo menos no tendría que repetir, pero ella no era de esas personas que pasan sus notas apenas por que la asistencia le sumara puntos, Ella era de ese grupo que le molestaba sacar malas notas, su carrera hablaba de perfección y creacionismo al igual que un arquitecto, sino obtenía lo que quería no estaría contento.

Siempre había algo que la hacía perder o tener poco rendimiento en esas innumerables y pésimas evaluaciones que a lo largo de su vida venía persiguiéndola. Soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y se permitió caminar totalmente desgastada y arrastrando sus pies hasta la primera mesa cercana de una cafetería.

Saco de su mochila los _Sándwiches_ que eran para el desayuno y que ahora serían su almuerzo, pidió solo una taza de café oscuro para acompañarlos aún que por un momento no le agrado mucho la combinación. Tomo un trozo de pan y jamón mientras esperaba el pedido masticando lentamente, pegó su cabeza a la ventana de al lado viendo las personas ir y venir con el ruido matutino acabándose para empezar el de la tarde.

 _Como todos los días._

La gente a esa hora de la tarde ya iban de vuelta a sus trabajos u otros cambiaban de turnos yéndosen a casa, paso la comida y arranco otro pesado de pan está vez con queso.

Unos segundos pasaron y frente a su ventana un hombre con cabellera en forma de flama y de un rubio intenso vestido con un traje de paño caminando directamente a la avenida.

" _No_ _vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo"_

— _¿_ Um?— dejó de masticar y miro fijamente a aquel hombre que se alejaba a cada paso.

" _Ten más cuidado Milk, por poco y te…_ "

—…No puede ser...— su corazón se acelero y se forzó a tragar el pedazo de comida que tenía en la boca parpadeando un par de veces y abrió demasiado sus ojos como si con ello pudiera tener una mejor vista del sujeto, la cabellera rubia paso a hacer oscura con tonos azulados corta y en forma de Hongo, su traje cambio a un simple conjunto deportivo compuesto por unos pantalones holgados acompañados de una camiseta sin mangas junto a una chaqueta de jean azul oscuro.

 _¿¡Eh!?_

En cuestión de segundos una chica alcanzo ah aquel hombre y le dio un par de besos en las mejilla, se toco la cabeza a la vez que negaba y apretaba los ojos—Tenia que precisamente pensar en él…¡soy una idiota!

Gruño para si misma y comió de un par de bocados lo que le quedaba del sándwich, se levanto de la mesa tomando sus cosas y dejando solo un par de monedas por la bebida no ingerida.

" _Idiota"_

Salió del establecimiento zapateando con fuerza al caminar y buscando con la mirada el esplendido auto color negro de su compañera, un par de vuelta al estacionamiento y no vio aquel conocido vehículo en ninguna parte.

" _Se suponía que Bulma me esperaría para volver juntas a casa_ …"

¿ _Tan despistada fue que la dejo sola en la universidad?_ Lo más seguro, así que tendría que ir y tomar un transporte de vuelta a casa. Tomaría uno de esos buses que la dejaran un par de calles lejos del apartamento y de resto tendría que caminar.

Por lo menos ese día no iría al trabajo.

En el recorrido no intento pensar en nada, procuraba tener su mente en blanco ya que no quería provocar a su traicionera imaginación para que maquinaria algún tipo de _cosa extraña_ en su contra.

Cuando llegó al apartamento Bulma estaba revoloteando de un cuarto al otro susurrando un par de insultos y maldiciendo en medio de cada quejido su mala suerte.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No encuentro mis tacones…—Gimoteo al dar un par de palmadas a la colcha de su cama al estar buscando debajo de ella.

—¿Tacones? ¿Para que?— camino hasta su habitación y tiró su maleta junto a su abrigó en la cama sin importar que se cayeran.

—Para la fiesta…—la vio ingresar a su cuarto revolcando sus escasos zapatos en su chifonier.

—¿Cual fiesta?— salió de su habitación sin importarle ver a aquella chica dejar su cuarto patas arriba, fue directo al baño y desabrocho su pantalón ya que desde esa mañana no iba a _evacuar_ sus necesidades.

—¡No me digas que se te olvidó!— la escucho gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta a la vez que bufaba zapateando y algo cayendose al suelo.

—¿Olvidar que?— termino lo suyo y se lavo las manos secándolas con una pequeña toalla que había al lado del lavado para luego salir como si nada tirándose a lo largo al sofá.

—¡La fiesta!—bufo la peliazul rodando sus ojos—Vamos a celebrar el final de este infierno en la universidad y nuestra nueva vida en Tokio...— dio un par de palmaditas poniendo un gesto realmente tierno y una mirada de ensueño casi deslumbrando toda la habitación .

 _Aun que estuviera descalza_

—Estas mal…—se burló de ella y sintió la mirada fría un tanto sepulcral de su compañera—no deberías cantar victoria tan pronto…—la reprendió con la mirada y apoyo su cabeza en uno de los brazos del sofá—Aun no se sabe que tal nos vaya a ir…¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por haberme esperado.

—¡Claro que vamos a pasar! ¡hemos estudiado duro para esto! y por lo otro… ¡Perdona! se me había olvidado— se arrodillo frente a ella y puso una mirada de cordero degollado mientras fingía llorar.

—Ya que...—Cerro sus ojos buscando la manera mas agradable de no sucumbir a las miradas tiernas de esa ojiazul sin necesidad de matarla.

—¡Oh cierto!— escucho a su amiga alejarse y luego el sonido del golpeteo de sus pies venir de vuelta— ¡Mira! te llegó un paquete— le dio una palmada en el estómago haciéndola doblar por el impacto sacándole un leve gemido de molestia, miro a su amiga ceñuda y ella solo sonrió emocionada tendiéndole una pequeña cajita color fucsia con una nota encima.

—¿Un paquete para mí?— estaba totalmente incrédula y con un aire de desconfianza le costó sentarse en el sillón dejándose caer por la leve resistencia en sus brazos—No puede ser...

—Yo estoy igual de Sorprendida—Bulma apenas y miro la nota— a ti nunca te llega nada, amenos que sea la menstruación o las facturas de los servicios…— le arrebató la caja antes de que la abriera y le dio un coscorrón sonrojándose por el comentario.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Auch! que genio… como si no te llegará.

—¡Basta Bulma!

—Ya, ya, ya. Relájate, mejor ve y alístate para irnos, no podemos dejar a los muchachos plantados— la jalo de su brazo para levantarla y luego empezarla a empujarla como si ella pesase una tonelada.

—¿Tan temprano será?

—No, pero conociéndote te tardarás un siglo arreglándote además el viaje es un poco largo así que hay que estar listas lo antes posible— Bulma podía ser su mejor amiga y todo pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de opinión Llegando a ser fastidiosa cuando se lo proponía.

—No quiero…— puso más resistencia en sus piernas y se dejó caer hacia atrás dejando colgar sus brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo antes de entrar al cuarto.

—¡Iras! lo prometiste…— hizo algo más de fuerza para poder sostener el peso extra en sus delicadas extremidades.

—Eres una bruja…—Bulma le dio un empujón bastante fuerte mandándolo de cara a la colcha de la cama.

—¡Y tu mi duende de compañía! ¡así que andando!— palmeo sus manos como si de ellas fuese a salir tierra, suspiro y luego las coloco en su cintura.

—¡Oye! Yo soy más alta que tú— le señalo risueña desde la mullida cama, abrazando una de sus almohadas y lanzándole otra.

—Pero eres igual de gruñona que uno—Se carcajeo la chica devolviéndole el almohadazo.

—Si claro—Se cubrió con su brazo para no ser _maltratada_ con aquel pedazo de tela— como _Bulma_ _Brief_ nunca ah tenido ataques de histeria…— se incorporó en la ama y gateo hasta la mesita de noche dejando aquella cajita ahí y empezando a quitarse los zapatos.

—Vale, vale… ve pronto a bañarte que ya hueles a feo—Sonrió maldadosa e insinuó mal olor al taparte la nariz y manotear con la otra mano.

—Yo si me baño y no dejo todo para después… ¿Cierto señorita? "el mugre no quita lo bonita"

—Cállate y muévete— cerró algo ruborizada la puerta y fue en busca de sus tacones a su habitación.

Milk espero un par de segundos para que su avispada amiga no irrumpiera en su cuarto pataleando o preguntando por el obsequio o por cualquier otro tipo de cosa, ahora podía abrir aquella cajita y descubrir quién era el remitente.

La miro por todos los lados posibles sin tener el valor de mirar la pequeña nota sobre el listo, apenas la tomo con miedo cerrando sus ojos y tomando el suficiente valor para leerla.

—¿Señorita Milk Ox? —frunció el ceño y decido abrir la caja encontrando un pequeño estuche del mismo color en su interior—No tiene remitente...—Miro de nuevo el papel esperando que de un momento al otro el nombre de la persona que había mandado el paquete saltara a la vista.

" _Señorita Ox…"_

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de decidirse a sacar aquel extraño "regalo" aún que su mente ya comenzaba a suponer de quien pertenecía.

Para su sorpresa encontró otra tarjeta debajo del estuche con una letra totalmente pulcra y algo elegantes _Por no decir mucho._

 _ **El**_ _ **alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada -**_ _Gustavo_ _Adolfo Bécquer_

No pudo disimular aquel creciente sonrojo y sus manos empezaron a temblar, miro más a fondo de aquella cajita entre sus manos tomando el valor para abrirla, se topo con una cadena en plata con el dije de una pequeña libélula a juego y un par de piedritas brillantes sobre sus alas y a lo largo de su cuerpecito, saco el regalo de su empaque y lo posiciono en su mano sintió su textura y poniéndolo al sol descubriendo la manera tan inigualable de brillar.

" _Diamantes…"_

Alejo el regalo de su rostro y trago pesado _¿Era un regalo hecho en plata y diamantes? ¿Cuánto costaría aquel detalle? ¿Un par de millones de dólares? ¡No!_ no quería pensar en la suma exacta de aquel simple pero hermoso regalo podría costar.

" _¿Qué esta haciendo?"_

—¡Eh, Milk!— oculto el dije entre sus manos y miro directamente a la puerta de la habitación, su amiga apenas se había asomado dejando caer su algo corta melena de ese extraño color—Ahora que lo recuerdo, el único que te traía regalos era _lapis…_ ¿No será el quién te envío ese paquetito?—Su piel se volvió de gallina y su respiración se cortó, aún y así no pudo disimular la mirada de horror al escuchar aquel nombre—¿Qué te pasa?

—N-Nada…— había tragado pesado y forzado a respirar de nuevo para no ahogarse, apretó un poco más ese dije y negó lentamente aún estando asustada.

—¿Milk?

—Voy a cambiarme Bulma, salte por favor…—Agacho su mirada y se encogió es su sitio.

—Ummm, está bien, aunque…Este es el son de hoy que no sé por qué tú y él terminaron…—Como si hubieran sido un millón de dagas viajando a toda velocidad enterrándose en su pecho le hicieron doler, había sido una relación tormentosa, angustiante y llena de disgustos, nunca había soltado presenta a nadie de lo ocurrido y lo que menos quería hacer ahora era revivir cualquier atisbo de ese turbio pasado—Si hacían una pareja muy linda...

—Bulma.

—Esta bien, dejó de molestarte—cerro la puerta sin darle mucha importancia al comportamiento de la morena, estaba más preocupada por la pérdida y de sus exóticos tacones que a la Ex vida amorosa de su amiga—Solo date prisa, tengo hambre.

Se levantó apenas Bulma había cerrado, paso el seguro y se dejó resbalar por aquella puerta, tomo aire y miro lo alto del techo, ya no sabía ni que pensar.

" _Goku…"_

" _Lapis…"_

El miedo de repetir la misma historia la ponía en máxima alerta, sin querer había llegado a compararlos por un par de segundos _¿Serian iguales? ¿Ambos tendrían esas peculiares ideas?_ No lo creía o por lo menos no lo esperaba.

Negó con la cabeza dejándola caer contra la puerta permitiéndose tomar algo de aire.

" _Señorita Milk…"_

Su piel se erizo un poco y no pudo retener un suspiro, Alzo la mano donde estaba aquel colgante viendo la hermosa figura en este.

" _Te traje esto muñequita…"_

Negó de nuevo queriendo alejar aquella corta melena negra de su mente, retomo el aire centrándose de nuevo en aquel dije.

 _¿Por qué se lo habría regalado?_

Acaricio un poco más aquella libélula y solo por un momento llego una palabra a su mente y no entendió del porque sintió que aquello no era dirigido a ella.

 _Libertad…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tal cual lo había dicho Bulma habían tardado mucho arreglándose, se había tomado su tiempo en ducharse esperando que con ese proceso el agua se tomará la molestia de alejar eso malos e incómoda recuerdos que en su mente y cuerpo vivían. Apenas salió decidió ponerse un lindo vestido color morado oscuro, cuello en **V** ycon un par de tirantes algo gruesos en sus hombros, el largo del vestido llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla y con un par de brillos que le adornaban a lo largo de este, se había puesto unas medias veladas negro traslúcido que llegaban un poco más arriba de su muslo y se sujetaban a su ropa interior, también llevaba unos zapatos negros sin hebilla con un tacón no muy alto estilizando sus piernas y para finalizar un saco negro semitransparente manga larga y un pequeño bolso.

Había peinado una parte de su cabello al costado izquierdo trasero siendo sujeto por un par de hebillas plateadas pero el resto de su cabellera caía lizo y brillante a lo largo de su espalda teniendo después de tanto tiempo un look diferente, apenas y se aplicó algo de brillo en los labios y un poco de pestañina/rimen en sus pestañas.

Cuando llegaron a una de las discotecas de la zona central de _Komae_ entraron al establecimiento encontrándose a sus amigo en una mesa cerca a la pista de baile con un par de botellas ya en la mesa.

La cerveza junto con el Ron no se hicieron esperar y mientras unos charlaban otros gritaban y hasta cantaban las canciones del lugar acompañados de buenos tragos de licor.

—¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!…— no dejaban de entusiasmarla sus amigo mientras golpeaban la mesa haciendo un ritmo marcado, sujeto con fuerza el enorme vaso de cerveza frente a ella apenas tomando aire y como un reto para si misma decidido empezar a beber de aquel líquido amargo como si se tratase de agua. Bebía todo lo que podía y hasta donde soportara sus pulmones, frunció el ceño obligándose ah aguantar hasta que cediera por la falta de oxígeno.

—¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!— seguía bebiendo pero apenas y pudo arrasar con la mitad del líquido.

—Vamos Milk, no te rindas— Bulma parecía loca gritando y bailando en su asiento—¡Woo!

—¡Nge!... ¡No puedo más!.. — alejó aquel tarro de su boca y tomo un par de bocarada grandes de aire.

—No, No, No, Milk, tienes que tomártelo todo o sino no vale ¡Tienes que beberlo de un solo tajo!—Bulma ya estaba demasiado entonada como para pensar justamente , había tomado una cerveza en cada mano y empezando a vaciar el contenido en el enorme vaso de cerveza llenándolo de nuevo acompañada de los gritillos de entusiasmo por parte de sus demás conocidos.

—Estas loca— rio mientras sentía como los colores subían a su rostro y el deseo por continuar aumentaba.

—¡Solo por ti amor!— gritaba cada vez más fuerte la peliazul meciendo su corta melena mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del ambiente—¿O No muchachos?—aplaudió al ritmo de la música.

—Si, Si, Si ¡Que lo beba! ¡Que lo beba!...— sus otros compañeros también la alentaban y de igual forma también tomaban, rio un poco más fuerte y decidió que por solo esa vez bebería como su amiga quería aún que el " _ **Guayabo**_ " fuera horrible en la mañana. Tomo el vaso que habían vuelto a llenar y se dispuso a hacer el famoso _Fondo Blanco._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se la había pasado desde el último día que se vio con aquella jovencita encerrado en el cuarto de hotel escasamente saliendo a hacer algo de ejercicio, pero mayormente se quedaba ahí adelantando trabajo que no quería hacer en su lujoso _PentHouse_ en la ciudad de Tokio, no quería volver antes a su compañía, no ahora que tenía cierto interés en aquella pelinegra.

Aun que tuviera esa idea en la cabeza llevaba días estresado y con un malestar que ni él mismo se podía explicar.

 _Solo toma lo que quieres, no es más._

Su mente no dejaba de maquinar cualquier tipo de encuentro con aquella hermosa joven, tenía tantos deseos de verla y tocarla, quería estar totalmente en ella como ahora esa mujer se impregnaba en su piel.

" _Diablos…"_

Solo hasta esa tarde su _amigo_ más cercano casi confidente por obligación había decidido ir a visitarlo tomándolo por sorpresa con solo la vaga escusa de _ir por uno para de tragos._

 _¡Jah! Ingenuo._

Jamás pensó que ese _tipo_ llegase a ir a verle y más sabiendo del carácter casi explosivo del cual era caracterizado.

—¡Apúrate Kakarotto! ¡No tengo todo la noche!— Vegeta había ido a buscarle al hotel donde llevaba un par de días hospedado, había sido toda una sorpresa verlo llegar sin explicación alguna, no estaba contento por su visita aún que por lo menos no pasaría esa noche totalmente aburrido y prisionero de su habitación.

Ya hasta cansado de entrenar estaba.

—Espérate Vegeta y no me llames así…— Bufo molesto y salió de su cuarto vestido con unos Jeans oscuros bota recta, unas zapatillas negras acompañado de un buzo negro cuello abierto y manga larga para el final ser acompañado de una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscura.

—¿¡Que te quedas haciendo!?—gruño el chico de cabellera negra empezando a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta de ascensor.

—Nada importante…— cerró su habitación y camino a paso algo presuroso para darle alcance al otro hombre, se abrieron las puertas y ambos entraron esperando llegar a la planta principal del hotel, había un incomodidad silencio que los reinaba a ambos y no podían poner en medio cualquier escusa estúpida para distraersen, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y para cuándo eso fue no llego a ser nada grato.

Un pitido anuncio la llegada al primer piso y enseguida salieron rumbo al portón principal subiéndose ambos en un convertible azul rey por petición de Vegeta.

" _Esto no me agrada para nada"_

Al rubio todo esa situación lo incomodaba haciéndole poner algo voluble sus emociones, el hecho de que se conocieran de casi toda la vida lo inquietaba muchísimo peor.

—¿Qué tal va todo?—Vegeta no despegaba su vista del parabrisas divisando la avenida frente a el siendo las luces de la calle quienes comenzaban ah iluminar su camino.

—Nada que reportar, lo mismo de siempre…— apoyo su codo a una parte de la puerta para poyar su rostro en el puño de su mano mirando por la ventana del copiloto las innumerables calles y establecimiento abiertos por la aun temprana hora.

—¿Sigues molesto por lo de la vez pasada?— ninguno de los dos había despejado la mirada de la avenida y esperaron en silencio él correr del tiempo solo hasta que Vegeta semi-giro su rostro al rubio sonriéndole Ladinamente—¿Qué paso con la chica?—Goku no contesto y dejó escapar un par de minutos más de sus manos.

—¿De que hablas?— al final había hablado pero no como el moreno esperaba, el chico no le apetecía revivir aquella molesta y penosa situación de la cual ambos eran testigos, había sido todo un problema y total bochorno ser la burla de ese pelinegro al quedar sus secretos semidesnudo frente a él.

Hizo una mueca en sus labios y chasqueo la lengua.

— _Méteme los dedos a la boca a ver si tengo dientes_ … idiota. No te hagas el _inocente_ — giro en una desviación a la derecha algo brusco pero no lo suficiente para incomodar al rubio.

El suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué quieres saber Vegeta?— bufo en su asiento y apretó una mano antes de mirar al pelinegro.

—¿Sigue estando contigo la chica o la mandaste a la mierda?— la manera tan _ridícula_ y sarcásticade hablar el moreno le molesto de sobre manera ¿Qué _diablos quería? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz?_ gruño un poco y apretar sus ojos a la vez que tensaba la mandíbula.

Había decidido dejar libre a la chica de todo eso después de su falta de palabra, el idiota de Vegeta le había propuesto toda una vida maravillosa a la chica con la única condición de hablar sobre él. La muy tonta le había creído dejándolo descubierto frente al molesto chico de cabellera negra.

 _¡Maldita la hora en la que se vino a enterarse!_

Todo había sido un caos por culpa del que creyó era su amigo y más estúpidamente después de todo seguía considerándolo de tal manera _¿Por que tenía que haber sido él y no Krillin quien se enterará de aquel oscuro secreto?_

Hubiera sido muchísimo mas fácil haber acallado la sorpresa del bajito hombre que sucumbir a los chantajes de ese orgulloso tipo a un lado suyo, era un genio para sacarlo de sus casillas cuando se lo proponía, no había poder humano que lo detuviera y menos cuando la curiosidad le picaba las manos.

—¿Te importa?— gruñó molesto antes de que aquel pelinegro terminada de estacionarse frente al inmenso y concurrido bar.

—¿Sabes Kakarotto? me había esperado todo de ti… menos _esto_ — apenas fueron unas cuantas palabras con su sonrisa burlona dejando al rubio solo dentro del vehículo.

Tomo aire repitiéndose mentalmente no moler a golpes al idiota que tuvo como chófer minutos antes.

—No veo por qué te incumbe mis cosas— salió del carro y apenas lo encaro dirigiéndose a la entrada principal del establecimiento.

 _Si solo tomaban un par de copas el moreno lo dejaría tranquilo y por lo pronto podría regresar en paz a su habitación de hotel._

—Aun que no lo creas imbécil, me incomoda todo esto… pero aún no se… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo prácticas este tipo de _manualidades?—_ Llego al lado del rubio entrando rápidamente al establecimiento caminando por un corto pasillo antes de entrar al propio bar.

—No pienso decirte nada más, ya te eh dicho lo suficientemente— entraron a dicho lugar y se sentaron en la parte más alejada de la barra de bebidas pidiendo una botella de _Tequila_ que era lo más _suave_ que podrían beber sin necesidad de emborracharse, el lugar era elegante y muy bien distinguido, la música era suave y delicada apenas como para tener una buena charla y disfrutar del momento, claro que con una perfecta compañía… aún que él no corrió con la misma suerte que muchos otros en el mismo recinto que ellos.

—Lastima que la chiquilla no dijo mucho, apenas y pude sacarle una que otra cosa de las que le hacías… ¿Sabes? han sido perfectas ideas como para yo ejercerlas con alguna chica...— el Barman había puesto la botella en medio de ambos junto a dos vasos de vidrio y una taza con hielo, Vegeta tomo el suyo y apenas agregándole unos cubos del congelado líquido agrego la bebida amarga apenas dándole un sorbo a su trago. Goku hizo lo mismo solo que este agrego menos hielo y mas Tequila llenando el vaso, La incomodidad rigió el momento haciendo la bebida mucho mas ardiente de lo que ya era — ¿Cuándo me vas a prestar ese excelente cuarto " _ **Rojo**_ " tuyo?...

Una de la cejas rubia empezó a temblar sobre su ojo, tenso su mandíbula y como toda una fiera su paciencia había cedido estando totalmente arto de las absurdas preguntas y comentarios fuera de lugar ¿ _Que no entendía? ¡No le apetecía hablar de su vida privada!_

Apenas fue un momento en dónde dejó su trago de lado gruñendo cual bestia enjaulada y sujeto las solapas oscuras de la chaqueta tipo Jean del pelinegro.

—¿¡Que es lo que quieres Vegeta!?— lo zarandeo un poco mirándolo fijamente aun que apenas halla susurrado sus palabras, la sonrisa burlesca del moreno cambio a una mirada seria y su boca se torció formando un gesto de disgusto.

—La Verdad Kakarotto… Quiero la verdad…— Vegeta no era cualquier chico idiota con ínfulas de grandeza y mucho menos un traidor como en algún momento lo habían llamado más de uno de sus allegados. Era un chico demasiado serio y para nada rebuscón de faenas con la primer cosa que se le pasará por el frente, pero sabía que algo había pasado con su amigo de infancia, sabia que algo había dañado la humanidad e inocencia de ese joven aún más de lo ocurrido con su madre y aún que tardaron un par de años en reencontrase, la vida los había puesto ah ambos en el mismo camino y por lo tanto aún que él ahora tuviera un _hermano_ mayor no quitaba que él no se preocupara por él, después de todo ambos vivieron y comieron la mierda desde pequeños viviendo en esos bajos barrio curtidos de drogadictos y prostitutas, el había sido rescatado mucho antes que aquel chico rubio aún que fueran apenas cuando eran uno críos.

Algo del lo que estaba totalmente orgulloso era tener una memoria pulcra y totalmente fotográfica para recordar, porque con ello las imágenes junto a ese chico de su infancia no se borraba y podía alardear de cosas que quizás ese torpe rubio ni se acordase.

Años más tarde se toparon de nuevo en la escuela secundaria y fue allí en donde Goku se volvió diferente y todo problema comenzó, el chico había cambiado tan bruscamente que le daban náuseas siquiera recordar todo lo descabellado que llego a hacer el chico.

Sus recuerdos seguían intactos y ahora después de todo lo descubierto quería saber quién había sido el culpable de que se perdiera la nobleza y fragilidad en su corazón.

—No te metas más en esto Vegeta, soy bastante mayorcitos como para tener una niñera—escupió sus palabras con veneno y lo soltó con brusquedad, volvió a tomar el vaso tomándose lo que había de licor para luego llenarlo de nuevo para saborearlo.

—Yo tampoco vine a cuidarte el culo Kakarotto, mucho menos sabiendo las manías tan extrañas que tienes… ¿Sabes que pueden salir personas perjudicadas en todo esto?—el de cabellera de flama también se sirvió otro trago y lo paso como si fuera agua, sintiendo como aquel extraño líquido le secaba la garganta.

—Cállate Vegeta, se muy bien lo que hago— tomo otro sorbo de su trago sin girar a ver al pelinegro, fijando su vista al otro extremo de la barra que lo separaba de los licores.

—No me convences, hasta tu imagen corre riesgo si sigues con estos juegos estúpidos…—Se sirvió un trago más pasándolo de igual manera y aún que estuvieran apenas susurrando se sentía la tención en ambos cuerpos.

—¿Así que te has tomado la desfachatez de investigarme?—Gruño y lo mira de solayo— ¿Por qué?— golpea el duro mesón con su vaso sin lograr que está estalle por el impacto.

—Por que se me dio la gana— frunció los hombros y se sirve otro trago está vez tomándolo con lentitud.

—Eso no es escusa, ¿Como lo has conseguido?…— muy pocas veces aquel chico dejaba asomar su rotunda molestia frente a los demás, agradecía que esos par de mechones frente a su cara le tapar un poco su rostro y no le permitiera dejar ver en su totalidad lo cabreado que estaba.

—Puede que tengas a Wiss a tu disposición y que él te haga todos tus trabajitos como se te venga en gana, pero yo…— toma otro trago— yo soy muy diferente a ese afeminado y en verdad me tomo mi trabajo enserio Kakarotto.

—¿¡Quién te dio el permiso para hacerlo!?— está tan enojado que no pudo seguir pasando cualquier trago de alcohol y sus manos se tensaron formando dos perfectos puños.

—Idiota, entiende que esto no es sano y mucho menos cuando quieres implicar a más gente…— apenas abrió su chaqueta de Jean y saco de ella la fotografía de cierta pelinegra vestida con un largo vestido hasta la rodilla color ocre, su cabello negro amarrado en un extraño moño y un maletín algo grande para ella estando cerca de un auto bastante viejo.

—¿¡De donde la has sacado!?…— intento quitársela pero este la oculta entre sus ropas.

—No creerás que estoy en Komae por unos simples y vanos tragos…

—Sigues con toda esta maldita mierda— gruño más fuerte todavía y apretó su puño en el mesón, subió una de sus mano y apretó el puente de su nariz contenido las ganas de partirle el rostro ah aquel pelinegro.

—Tu decides… abres la boca o te alejas de la chica…— sonrío triunfante y solo hizo que los ojos verdes del otro brillasen por la furia.

—¿¡Por que tengo que hacerlo!? ¡No soy un maldito niño!—su cuerpo no soporto más la presión y decidió liberarse golpeando el mesón haciendo saltar lo que quedaba de bebidas provocando que se regaran llamando más de una mirada curiosa.

—¡Soy como tu hermano sabandija! ¡Me preocupas que vuelvas a ese maldito agujero del que te costo salir! —Esta vez fue el quien tomo las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero—¡Sino fuera por _lazuli_ y yo ya estarías hecho trizas!—lo zarandeo de igual manera pero solo vio esa mirada sorprendida, Goku al escucharlo nombrará ah aquella mujer de cabello rubio y de mirada seria logro tranquilizarse sin rechistar.

—Cállate, esto no te incumbe…—Susurro antes de soltarse y darle la espalda mirando ah otro lado del local.

—Fuimos nosotros quiénes te cubrieron, fuimos nosotros quienes te salvaron el cuello cuando…

—Yo no fui, ya te lo eh dicho… — suspiro cansado y tomo el vaso sirviendo otro trago tomándolo de un solo tajo—¿Es por eso que me persigues? — dejó el vaso en su lugar y una sonrisa burlesca adorno sus labios—¿O acaso estás _tragado_ de mi?— rio como un chiquillo mirando por encima del hombro a su _amigo_ que se había puesto verde con semejante insinuación.

—¡No seas imbécil!— se levanta de su aviento y Le dio un coscorrón al rubio— ¡Yo tengo mis razones y ahora quiero que sueltes la sopa!…— lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo girarse de nuevo a él tomándolo otra vez de los lados de su chaqueta y en ese momento el tono de la canción de _Terminator_ sonó en la sala provocando una gota de sudor bajara por la frente del pelinegro— ¿E-Ese es tu tono de teléfono?...—Una de sus cejas empezó a moverse por si sola.

—Me gusta mi tono personalizado— le regala una sonrisa coqueta y esto hizo que lo soltara de un empujón, saco su teléfono encontrándose el número de cierta pelinegra que lo venía trayendo en ayuno desde hace días.

—¿Diga?— fingió no saber quién era el remitente, quería confirmar si por lo menos esa mujer tenía algo más de interés en él.

—…¿Señor Son?... Habla Milk Ox…— escuchar la voz tímida de la chica le hizo olvidar por completo con quién estaba y regalarle a la nada una bella sonrisa, muy pocas veces había tenido el gusto de ser buscado por aquella diosa de hebras negras y labios rosados.

—Kakarotto…— a Vegeta no le gustaba ser ignorado y mucho menos cuando estaban en medio de una importante conversación, subió su mano y empezó a palmear el hombro del otro chico.—¡Ey!

—Shhh, cállate Vegeta…— se alejó rápidamente del moreno y pego su teléfono al pecho—No me interrumpas—Vegeta abrió sus ojos extrañado, _el rubio idiota lo había reñido por la más vana niñería ¡Era solo una llamada!_

—Señorita Ox, qué milagro…—volvió su teléfono al oído y miro ceñudo al moreno para luego volver a sonreír cual idiota al darse vuelta, esto sin duda dejó más que anonadado al chico de cabellera negra.

—Este yo… yo solo quería agradecerle por el obsequio…—Su sonrisa se amplió al saber que aquel detalle que había visto en una de las mejores tiendas de Tokio le había gustado, había llamado y encargado tal presente sin importar el costo que no tardaron en traérselo—...Pero no puedo recibirlo…—Escucho la atenta y firme voz de esa nerviosa chiquilla solo le hizo gracia.

—¿Porque?— sonrió burlón sin importarle la atenta mirada de su compañero que se había plantado cual árbol frente a él con los brazos cruzados y un tenue golpeteo con su pie izquierdo.

—Es demasiado… costoso.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, si le gusta bien se lo puede qued…

—Milk apúrate, te estamos esperando en la mesa…— le pareció oír la voz de un chico en la otra línea y fue ahí en que su sonrisa se borró quedando su común gesto serio.

—Si ya voy…— su pulso se agito y no pudo evitar tensar su mandíbula antes de hablar ocultando su molestia.

—¿Señorita Ox?— espero a que ella respondiera, se tardó un poco y él aún seguía atento a la línea. Escucho el respirar de alguien y luego un gritillo ahogado por parte de la chica y la ronca voz de un hombre.

—Hola muñeca…

—¡Largo atrevido!—un pitido se dejó oír cuando la chica _colgó_ la llamada.

—¿Señorita Ox?— escucho la llamada ser colgada, quito el teléfono de su oído y confirmo lo escuchado con su vista, torció el ceño y devolvió la llamada, espero que en cualquier momento contestará pero los cuatro pitidos llegaron y sin rastro de la morena, repitió la acción dos veces más y nada paso, gruño preocupado apretó el aparato entre sus manos.

—¿Que pasa?—Vegeta se había quedado como idiota detallado el actuar de su amigo, la preocupación y la cara de angustia no pasaron desapercibidos para él y más si provenían por causa de una mujer, de la misma mujer de la cual su amigo ahora estaba obsesionado.

" _Mierda"_

—Es Milk… ella…— lo vio tensarse y ver como sacaba dinero de su billetera pagando lo consumido aun así siendo él quien lo había invitado.

—Vas a seguir con esa idea…— solo busco confirmar algo que había visto de demás en aquel rubio.

—Cállate y ayúdame a buscarla si quieres estar conmigo… _—Sorpresa,_ sus ojos estaban por salirsen de sus cuencas ¿ _Desde cuando Son Goku se preocupaba por una chica que no fuera sus sumisa_?

—¿De que estás hablando?

—Se ah metido en algo… estoy seguro, eh escuchado música al fondo y…— Goku había comenzado a teclear en su teléfono y su expresión había cambiado a una de total enfado.

—Déjala, no es una chiquilla..

" _Habla Kakarotto"_

—Lo se, pero algo le a paso…— cuando termino de testear puso su teléfono en su oreja buscando devolverle la llamada nuevamente— ayúdame con esta Vegeta…— miro al chico mientras tomaba lo poco que quedaba de su trago y empezaba a caminar.

—Idiota— gruñó cuando el chico lo dejo ahí solo, tomo de igual manera lo que tenía de bebida y alcanzando al rubio con suma rapidez— dame acá— le arrebató el teléfono colgando la llamada acelerando el paso directo a su automóvil fuera del establecimiento.

" _Solo te ayudaré por que hay algo raro en ti"_ lo miro tan solo unos segundos mientras tomaba algo de aire.

Vegeta escribió un mensaje en su móvil teniendo el celular de Goku en la otra mano estando parados ambos a cada costado de las puertas del vehículo, al terminar de testear llamo al mismo número donde había enviado el mensaje.

—Tarble, rastréame el número que te acabo de mandar.

—Esta bien—Solo espero aquella respuesta y colgó la llamada abriendo la puerta de su auto seguido del rubio.

—Márcale…—Cuando se sentaron y afirmaron sus cinturones de seguridad el pelinegro encendió su auto y el rubio se encargó de localizar a la ojinegra.

Escucho como le contestaban pero no podía oír ningún tipo de ruido al otro lado de la línea, Goku se quedo en silencio esperando las indicaciones del moreno golpeteando con uno de sus dedos el reverso de su propio teléfono, de un momento ah otro le llego un mensaje a Vegeta con una dirección.

—La tengo…—Sonrió orgulloso y piso el acelerador directo al centro de la ciudad, no le importo siquiera comunicarle al rubio su éxito en aquel rastreo pero estando más que seguro que el hombre a su lado ya lo suponía.

Conducía rápido y sin cuidado, no era para nada precavido al pasar cada semáforo saltándose un par de altos y ganándose unos insultos por uno que otro conductor. No dijeron nada en el transcurso del camino ahora el ambiente era diferente, ninguno estaba concentrado en el otro, tan solo uno se dedicó a conducir y el otro ah aprisionar un sentimiento de molestia y preocupación dentro de su pecho.

—Cálmate Kakarotto, todo estará bien—No tuvo necesidad de mirarlo, con solo saber la manera tan idiotizada de actuar del rubio por esa mujer lo dejaba todo más que claro.

.

.

.

Sabia que se le había ido la mano con los tragos, después de la tercera tandada de cerveza revuelta con Ron y algo de Whisky por parte del bolsillo de la peliazul.

Después de todo ese revoltijo fue a la primera que le dio algo de mareo y solo como una escusa para poder alejarse y permitir que el nivel de alcohol bajara de su sistema dio la escusa de ir a la barra por algo más de licor mientras el _DJ_ de la discoteca le baja un poco a la música para dar un par de anuncios.

—Ya… ya vuelvo…

—No te demores Milk—anuncio su amiga antes de irse a la pista con uno de sus compañeros, Camino hasta la enorme barra de licores y se sentó en una de las sillas individuales esperando un par de segundos para que el mareo le dejara hablar y le diera algo de equilibrio.

—¿En que le puedo servir?— levantó rápido su mirada encontrándose con uno de los Barman's pestañeándole repetidas veces.

—S-Si, deme una botella de Ron— intento no sonar nada dispareja y asumió una postura recta aún que sintiera como el mundo se le empezara a venir encima.

Apenas el hombre asistió caminado un par de pasos lejos buscando entre los estantes la botella de licor, miro un poco las botellas frente a ella enfocándose en el espejo del fondo, vio algo levemente brillar en su cuello y fue cuando se acordó que solo por _chicanear_ se había puesto aquel dije de libélula y no se había dado cuenta en que momento había salió de entre su vestido.

" _Señorita Ox"_

La imagen de aquel enigmático rubio llegó como un destello de luz a su cara, suspiro resignada y volvió a ocultar el dije entre su vestido, aún que estuviera _semi-ebria_ no podía excusarse y decir que aceptaría tal joya Con todo el gusto de mundo.

Ya se había imaginado una mínima parte del precio y sinceramente no quería seguir sumándole cifras que se aproximarán a un valor estimado casi infinito por esa cadena para su pobre bolsillo.

" _Es demasiado"_

Lo sabía, pero no tenía la cara para ir y devolver tal hermoso obsequio al rubio.

" _Tienes que hacerlo"_

—Pero es tan bonito…

" _Devuélvelo_ "

—No quiero…

" _¡Hazlo!"_

—Esta bien…—rio un poco al ver la mirada extrañada y un tanto cómica que le ofrecía el Barman al poner la botella del Ron frente a ella.

—L-Lo siento— sonrió un poco—E-Estoy algo borracha.

—No se preocupe…—Se sonrieron mutuamente a la vez que ella metía la mano en su bolso topándose con su teléfono celular, lo miro un par de segundos y decidida lo dejo sobre la barra. Saco un par de billetes dejándolos en la barra tomando la botella de Ron con su mano izquierda y con la derecha busco el número de rubio en su teléfono.

Aprovecharía el momento de silencio antes de que el DJ volvieran a poner la música en marcha y le impidiera hablar en ese lugar. Miro un par de segundos más el número hasta que decidió pulsar el icono verde para que saliera la llamada. Un par de timbrados y oyó como descolgaban la llamada en la otra línea.

—¿Diga?— su voz se tranco en segundos, escuchar aquella coqueta y algo ronca voz la descolocaba.

" _¡Concéntrate!"_

—…¿Señor Son?—Escucho un tipo de balada suave al fondo de la otra línea suponiendo que al igual que ella el también había decidido salir.

—Señorita Ox, que milagro…— se sonrojo un poco por el cambio de voz ahora siendo mucho más suave y con un toque de coquetería más acentuado.

—Este yo… yo solo quería agradecerle por el obsequio…— apegó la botella de Ron hacia su pecho parada en mitad de la pista esperando calmar los latidos presurosos de su corazón—Pero no puedo recibirlo—trago duro pero dándose fuerzas para aparentar estar algo serena.

" _Tu puedes"_

—¿Porque?

" _¡Mátame Dios!"_

—Es demasiado... costoso— obligó a su garganta aclararse como a la vez le exigía a su cuerpo no caerse por el temblor que ahora tenían sus rodillas.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, si le gusta bien se lo puede qued…

—Milk apúrate, te estamos esperando en la mesa…— Shon se había acercando a ella tomándola del brazo queriéndola jalar rumbo la mesa.

" _¿Eh?"_

—Si ya voy…— bajo su teléfono apegándolo al pecho cambiando de lugar con la botella de licor tendiéndosela a su amigo algo brusca.

—Llévala… estoy en medio de una llamada importante… ya voy para allá ¿Vale?— la música comenzó de golpe martillándole un poco los oídos.

—Como quieras— el chico se alejó con la bebida y ella prácticamente corrió a la puerta trasera del local donde casi no había gente forzando el seguro para poder salir.

Cuando volvió a poner el teléfono en su oreja estando ya afuera trago pesado y sintió el desequilibrio con el cambio de temperatura, respiro agitada sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y el cosquilleo irreconocible correr por su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su grave error.

 _«El sereno la había pateado»_

Por poco y se cae al suelo cuando sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla dando un leve gritillo pero sintió unas suaves manos tomarla de la cintura y apegarla a su cuerpo.

—Hola muñeca…— apenas fue un susurro en su oído junto a una respiración presurosa, se asustó por la cercanía y el fuerte olor a tabaco de aquel hombre que se obligo a removerse en su lugar soltando el teléfono.

—¡Largo atrevido! —En primera mano fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle y sin querer dio un par de pasos y piso su propio teléfono escuchando como este se rompía bajo sus pies al alejarse del sujeto—¡No!—exhalo un gritillo de horror.

—¿Qué le pasa?—gruño el tipo—Eso me gano por ayudar a desconocidas—la miro reprochante y se alejó del lugar dándole una calada mas a su cigarro.

" _¡Tonta!"_

 _¡El alcohol le estaba quemando las neuronas!_ había gritado como loca y ofendido a una persona que quiso ayudarla y aún peor había pisado y destrozado su valioso y querido teléfono celular.

—Idiota…— tomo el aparato cuidadosamente entre sus manos viendo la pantalla rota y con una que otras partes sueltas.

Lo había pisado demasiado duro y aún peor estando con sus horribles tacones.

Quito la batería mirando si algo más en su interior se había partido, chasqueo la lengua y de nuevo coloco la batería intentando por lo menos que prendiera, su teléfono llevaba mucho tiempo con ella ya casi cumpliéndose años, además había trabajado mucho y tan duro para comprarlo que verlo así de dañado por su torpeza le destrozaba el corazón.

—¡Agh! Lo dañe…— bufo molesta mientras prendía el quipo y pasaba sus dedos por la pantalla totalmente blanca mientras caminaba de lado a lado por aquel callejón aún estando cerca de la puerta, al final sólo bufo exasperada y se interno de nuevo en aquel antro refunfuñando su mala suerte aún tocando la pantalla.

Llego hasta la mesa y vio a su querida amiga estando de pie bogándose una copa de Ron.

—Oye… ¿Quieres bailar?— un chico de cabello oscuro y con ropa holgada se acercó a la peliazul y sin pensarlo dos veces se la llevó a la pista.

—Tomate un trago Milk— Shon le tendió una copa apenas llego la pelinegra bailando la melodía del momento sin derramar aquel líquido en el suelo— tú lo compraste— ella solo miro la copa y como si su celular hubiera pasado por un momento a segundo plano tomo la copa y trago el contenido de golpe erizándole la piel por su sabor amargo. apretó sus ojos aguantando el sabor del líquido quemar su garganta.

—D-Dame otro…—Sonrió divertida y extendió el brazo.

Quince minutos después una peliazul un poco sudada se sentó con pesadez a su lado.

—¡Donde estabas!— le hablo fuerte ya que por la música no se le oía nada estando casi a todo volumen, sintiendo como las ondas de sonido se expandían haciendo vibrar un poco el suelo.

—¡Por ahí!… ¡vieras que el tarado que me saco a bailar no sabe como moverse!—Rio mientras se servía su propio trago ya que Shon estaba en la pista con una de sus compañeras— ¡Hasta me piso mas de una vez!— se estalló en risa antes de tomar aquel trago y hacer un leve gesto de disgusto por el sabor.

—¡Quítate eso Milk! ¡Está haciendo mucho calor!— Bulma no espero para comenzar a tirones el saco semitransparente de la morena deslizándolo por sus brazos para ponerlo al respaldo de la misma silla donde estaba sentada—¿¡Donde están los demás!?

—¡Bailando! ¡Me han dejado con todo este encarte mientras volvían!—Señalo las contadas sillas llenas de bolsos o chaquetas sirviéndose otra copa de Ron.

—¡Ni creas que yo los cuidare!

—¡Ya lo suponía!

Paso otros quince minutos mas y esta vez fue su turno, un hombre moreno y algo corpulenta pero guapo le invito una pieza de baile, por lo menos no era el tipo que hace menos de dos minutos había invitado a bailar a otra de sus compañeras siendo casi un anciano y totalmente libidinoso.

—¡Baila Milk!—Se notaba la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga al haber aceptado esa pista y disfrutar un poco más la noche. Hacia tiempos no lo hacía, después de…

" _Las chicas como tú deben ser obediente con hombres como yo…"_

Apenas llegaron a la pista de baile no le gusto la manera tan territorial del hombre sobre ella, la apegaba más de la cuenta a su cuerpo y hacía que sus rostros quedarán demasiado cerca con solo la idea de arrastrarla por el lugar.

—¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?— le ronroneo en el oído tan serca que su aliento le hizo unas asquerosas cosquillas que no pudo reprimir su gesto de disgusto, giro su cara mirando atrás del tipo alejando su rostro de él todo lo posible—¿No piensas hablarme?— siguió igual pero esta vez intentaba que a cada paso del baile alejarse un poco más del hombre aprovechando cuando le daba un par de vueltas— ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un mejor lugar?—rodo los ojos fastidiada, algo que si detestaba era ese tipo de personas que creían que con solo chasqueo sus dedos los demás cederían a sus pies ¡ _Absurdo_! Solo eran personas prepotentes y para nada agradables—Vamos, seguro te gustara…— la apego a su cuerpo recuperando la poca distancia que ella había implantado haciéndola sentir algo que no debía.

 _Pánico._

 _Miedo._

 _Asco._

Sintió el horror inundarla por completo y sin esperarlo empezó a removerse con violencia entre los brazos del hombre, no se había fijado en que momento se habían alejado tanto de la mesa de sus amigos estando al otro extremo de la pista justamente serca de la puerta de acceso al callejón.

—S-Suélteme…— su voz se quebró y el deseo de vomitar la impregnó ahogándola con su propia saliva haciéndola toser.

—¿Por qué? Seguro te gustara…— sonrió coqueto y aún que ella hubiera querido vomitar lo bebido su garganta se había cerrado causándole una arcadas. El hombre no dudo en alejarse pero no lo suficiente conduciéndola a la fuerza hasta la salida trasera.

Cerro la puerta tras de si haciéndola girar sobre su eje pegándola con brusquedad a la sucia y olorosa pared.

—D-Déjeme…— estaba peor de mareada, sus brazos no tenían la fuerza para alejarse de aquel muro para golpearlo, sintiendo como el tipo pegaba su pelvis a su trasero moviéndose insinuante sobre sus ropas—¡Kya! ¡Suélteme!— sus piernas temblaron y solo pudo dar un par de palmadas a la pared como si con ello el tipo se fuera a detener o quizás llamara la atención de alguien dentro del establecimiento—¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor no!

—Te gustara...—susurro el tipo en su oído, ella sollozo un poco sintiendo como aquel hombre subió sus mano hasta sus muslo para apretarlo subiendo de paso la tela del vestido, no pudo evitar dar otro grito lastimero por la impotencia del momento. Siempre había sabido como defenderse y actuar en situaciones así, siempre había conseguido librarse de cualquier clase de tipo... a excepción de una vez que gracias a Dios no llego a mayores pero no quería repetir ese tipo de abusos, las vivencias la habían asteado y llenado de miedo, el abuso de aquel hombre le hacia revivir una parte de su vieja historia de la cual no estaba para nada orgullosa.

" _No quiero..."_

" _Te gustara preciosa..."_

—¡NO!

—¡Maldito asqueroso!— una voz ronca y para nada amable se oyó tras de ellos.

Sintió el peso de ese hombre desaparecer y aún que sus piernas habían cedido dejándose caer al piso rudamente, vio desde su posición como dos hombres habían aparecido de la nada acribillando al moreno grandulón.

Uno lo tenía sujeto por los brazos mientras el otro no paraba de golpearlo en el estómago.

—¡Hijo de Perra! ¿¡Como te atreves a tocarla!?…— los quejidos del tipo junto a las súplicas para que parase no dejaban de oírse. En el fondo aún que deseara matar al maldito por atreverse a tocarla también quería simular que nada había pasado y volver con la única persona con la que se sentía segura, la peliazul seguro la metería en un interrogatorio pero luego simplemente la abrazaría y consolaría.

Si, deseaba más eso que estar tirada en ese sueño terroso y lleno de porquería.

Cuando los gemidos ahogados por el dolor del tipo dejaron de oírse no pudo evitar temblar, aún agachada donde estaba vio a esos dos hombres mirarsen el uno al otro para luego mirarla inquietantes, se acercaron a paso rápido y solo pudo apretó sus ojos escondiéndose como pudo entre sus hombros y taparse el rostro con las manos.

— _Milk_ …

" _Esa voz…"_

Separó lentamente sus dedos temblorosos permitiéndose un leve acceso para mirar atreves de ellos, aún en la oscuridad del lugar reconoció a la perfección el rostro del chico con su inconfundible cabello dorado en forma de flama, soltó un par de lágrimas junto a un sollozo aliviada y por segunda vez desde que lo conoció se permitió envolverse por aquellos fuertes y tibios brazos.

— _Goku_ …— apego su rostro a la camisa del hombre mientras lloraba aún así reprimiendo los gritillos que querían salir de su garganta.

— _Kakarotto_...—Vegeta se agachó junto a él y escudriñó con la mirada a la chica entre los brazos del rubio, Goku lo miro molesto y bufo apretando más su agarre reprimiendo cualquier tipo de molestia.

—Milk ¿Vienes con alguien?...— un par de sollozo más y apenas la morena pudo abrir la boca.

—B-Bulma… E-Ella vino C-Conmigo… No dejes que le hagan nada… Por favor…— lloro más fuerte y apretó sus manos en el pecho del chico, por primera vez en años él aguanto aquel molesto toque y aún que le costara respira decidió con la voz temblorosa que debía llevársela.

— _V-Vegeta_ , D-Dame las llaves de tu auto…

—¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—D-Dámelas, ve y busca a la señorita Brief, S-Seguro que si sabes quién es ella—Señalo a la chica entre sus brazos con la mirada— Seguro sabrás de quién H-Hablo…—Escucho el gruñido del pelinegro pero al final este accedió a infiltrarse en el establecimiento por aquella misma puerta.

—Mas te vale cuidar de mi auto sabandija— le lanzo las llaves de su convertible y se perdió en medio de la algarabía aún con el ceño fruncido.

Goku sonrió y tomo en brazos a la pequeña mujer caminando rápido hasta el vehículo de color negro con vidrios templados. La recostó en el asiento trasero y emprendió marcha a la habitación de su hotel donde se hospedaba, Era el único lugar donde sabría que ella estaba a salvo y en dónde podría vigilarla mientras se lo permitiese.

Por cada cuadra que pasaran él la miraba por medio del espejo retrovisor, Se veían tan frágil y totalmente ultrajado minutos atrás que por el simple hecho de recordar lo vívido le daban ganas de ir a golpear al estúpido tipo una vez mas.

Sabia que algo le había pasado pero jamás pensó ver como un maldito _rinoceronte_ ultrajado a la chica frente a sus narices, se había sentido tan enojado que no le importo arrancar a ese sujeto del cuerpo de la joven mujer y molerlo a golpes… claro que con ayuda de Vegeta.

Cada golpe que le dio fue tan magníficamente liberador que cualquier sesión de ejercicio que hubiera tenido en esos días no se comparaba, estaba tan ensimismado en matar al sujeto que por un momento y hubiera olvidado a la chica a sus espaldas, apenas recobro un poco de conciencia se alejo del sujeto dejándolo a su suerte añorando internamente una muerte dolorosa rodeado de solo roedores del callejón.

Cuando se acercó a ella la vio tan débil y extrañamente frágil llena de miedo y sin ningún tipo de seguridad temiendo su acercamiento lo hizo sentirse como una basura, él quería aprovecharse de ella y aún que estuviera renuente a forzarla sabia que algo dentro suyo lo anhelaba. Ver las lágrimas salir de sus ojos negros corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas y los inmuebles intentos de sollozos que salían de su boca le hacían sentirse completamente inútil, Jamás le había gusto ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos sufrir por culpa de un hombre. Personas como él solo hacían daño y perjudicaban el avanzar de los demás, Vegeta tenía razón pero por más que quisiera dejar aquello sus instintos lo empujaban a ese abismo.

Bufo resignado y estando a un par de cuadras del enorme edificio decidió dejar de observar a la pequeña mujer acurrucada a lo largo de los asientos. Por lo menos tenía diez minutos para meditar su actuar y decidir si seguiría con ese juego del gato y el ratón _aun_ _que ella no lo supiera_ o simplemente la dejaría ir.

.

.

.

Vegeta iba caminando entre las personas sin importarle golpearlas al pasar, estaba molesto _Enojado_ al haber sido mesclado en ese tipo de problema por el _idiota_ de su amigo.

—Maldito Kakarotto...— susurro apenas con un chasquido de su lengua llegando al centro de la pista, busco entre los bailarines a cierta peliazul que le habían encomendado su búsqueda, miro por los alrededores y hasta llegar ah una mesa al otro extremo de la pista vio a una desesperada chica con su teléfono en mano y con dos sacos y un bolso en la otra

Se acerco frustrado y apenas y le tocó el hombro, la chica se giro rápidamente con una expresión bastante furiosa apenas alcanzando a abrir su boca para decir algo, pero al verle solo lo detallo rápidamente pero decido ignorarlo.

—No tengo tiempo, lárgate— Bulma había girado su rostro y cerrado sus ojos hablándole despectivamente, Vegeta frunció el ceño sorprendido y gruñó por la falta de modales en esa mujer _¿Quién se creía que era?_

—¡Óyeme! No estoy aquí para bailar contigo—Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos aún que de igual manera el también la recorrió rápidamente pero aún así detallando en el vestido vino tinto claro ajustado a su cuerpo pronunciando sus _grandes_ dotes y dejando ver unas largas y hermosas piernas acompañadas de unas sandalias de tacón alto color plateado, su cabello semi-largo está acomodado hacia un lado con unas ondulaciones en las puntas. Sus labios eran de un color rojo intenso y sus hermoso ojos azules habían sido maquillado con tenue color rosa en sus párpados.

—Entonces váyase—Movió su mano como si estuviera alejando a la mismísima peste y alargo levemente una de sus piernas para apoyarse en la otra.

—Escucha chiquilla, Kakarotto solo me ha enviado para hablarte…

—¿Kakarotto?—lo corto enseguida dándole un mirada extrañada junto a una risa burlona—¿Quién es ese?

—¡Tsk!— gruño mas fuerte y empuño una de sus manos—¡Goku! ¿Se te hace familiar el nombre?

—¿¡El señor Son!?—En sus ojos azules salieron unos grandes corazones rosas y su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro buscando al encantador rubio, el moreno solo le bajo una gota de sudor por el rostro empezando a chasqueo los dedos frente a ella—Espera… ¿En dónde está según usted?—miro por los costados del moreno pero su hermosa vista no encontró al sujeto de sus últimas fantasías.

—Se ha llevado a tu amiga…—La manera en la que ella buscaba a su compañero empezaba a darle gracia, no era que nunca hubiera visto chicas locas por el rubio pero aquella peliazul parecía se la líder de su Club de Fan's.

—¿¡Que!?—Estiro sus manos tomando de los hombros al chico sacudiendo como su cuerpo le permitiera, sabía de antemano las miradas que le regalaba ese hermoso ejecutivo a su despistada amiga, era una lástima que aquella morena no aprovechará a semejante hombre pero con lo que ahora venía y le hablaba ese tipo la dejaba fuera de lugar. No podía creer que su amiga le gana otro hombre de los cuales ella quería tener.

No era una Zorra ni mucho menos una divertína pero la idea de ser sobrepasada por aquella chica no le gustaba para nada, eran amigas, si, lo eran, las mejores si era posible, pero ella estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ser el punto de atención de todo hombre, ya había sido suficiente que _lapis_ no se fijara en ella y si en su poca y nada femenina amiga.

—Tuvo un percance y se ha ido con él, no te preocupes mujer…—Sonrió coqueto y solo tuvo que levemente entrecerrar sus ojos para hacer tensar a la joven, podía ser muy gruñón y hasta fastidioso a la hora de tratar a la gente pero cuando algo le gusta simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar, había aprendido esa lección por el Ex prematuro amigo. Habían sido unos completos galanes cuando estudiaban aún que por mayoría el Siempre ganaba.

—¡No te creo ni una sola palabra!—Estaba levemente sonrojada, la manera en que la había mirado ese chico la hizo dar un brinco. Por poco que pareciera y para tan pocos segundo ya había olvidado levemente del por qué hablaban.

—No soy ningún mentiroso—Susurro soltándose del agarre y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica.

—¿Qué hace idiota?—Por instinto retrocedió un poco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo debido.

—Tu lo serás…—Una sonrisa coqueta se planto en los labios del moreno y por causas del destino deslizo su mano por un costado del brazo de la ojiceleste.

—C-Como se atreve ah ofenderme, usted no me conoce..—se obligó a mirarlo e intento intimidarlo con la mirada—Y… mucho menos sabe como tratar a una dama…—Alejo su brazo tan pronto sintió tocarla, Trago duro y se recrimino así misma su estúpido actuar, no se dejaría intimidar y menos por un hombre.

—Claro que sé—la manera en que la tenia arremetida a la chica le daba gracia, por un momento sintió algo de placer en tenerla de esa forma y solo por un segundo le dio la razón a su amigo, se acerco zagas a ella y la apretó junto a la mesa vacía—Pero usted no es precisamente una dama—La tomo de la cintura y la apego a él, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero algo dentro de él había hecho _Clic_ y buscaba la mejor manera de acercarse a la chica aún que ya tuviera algo de idea de como era su personalidad, aquello le daba cierta ventaja sobre ella.

 _Un polvo más, un polvo menos no haría la diferencia.._

 _Si claro, como no._

—¡A-Atrevido!— le empujo un poco y aún que su ceño se había fruncido sus manos apenas y se apoyaron en el pecho del joven.

—Si te portas bien chiquilla escandalosa—Se había acercado a su oído estando demasiado serca provocándole escalofríos— te regalaré cinco minutos de mi tiempo para una pieza de baile.

 _Creído_

—Váyase a la mierda…— intento empujarlo pero las manos habilidosas del chico ya estaban enredadas en su cintura atrayéndola más a él.

—No me apetece ir solo— un pequeña risita fue suficiente para dejarla anonadada, tomo sus cosas y las dejo en la mesa sin importar que tal vez sus pertenencias se perdieran, jalo a la chica hasta la pista volviéndola a pegar a su torso.

—¿Q-Que hace?…—una canción de _Merengue_ empezó a sonar y aun que la chica se negó por unos momentos la situación al final le pareció divertida así que con el ritmo ya marcado no se pudo negar—¿P-Puedo saber por lo menos su nombre?—El chico sonrió coqueto y apenas levantó una de sus cejas.

—Vegeta, Vegeta Ouji…— la hizo girarse y apegar su espalda a su pecho permitiéndole disfrutar de su aroma.

—U-Un gusto… —Hablo nerviosa y apenas pudo girar su rostro para verlo—Y-Yo soy Bulma Brief… Cretino—Trago pesado y él de nuevo le hizo dar otro giro para que volvieran a estar cara a cara, No se dieron cuenta en que momento terminaron abrazados y con sus bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia.

.

.

.

No había tardo nada en subirla hasta su cuarto, había llamado a _Roshi_ para que estuviera pendiente de su llegada además que también le había enviado un mensaje a él y a Wiss para que localizaron a la chica y hasta ahora ninguno le había informado de su paradero, en cambio Vegeta le había ayudado y por lo tanto ganado a esos dos… tendrían que hablar con ellos después de eso...

No le hicieron preguntas al ingresar con una chica en recepción y esperaba que no murmuraran mucho al verla con rastros de lágrimas, sucia y totalmente borracha en sus brazos. Por lo menos Roshi en ese lado había sido bastante eficiente.

—B-Bájame…— apenas había cerrado con uno de sus pies la puerta de su cuarto y la chica ya se removió entre sus brazos, había dejado de llorar pocas cuadras antes de llegar al hotel y eso era un alivio, no sabía cuánto soportaría estar escuchando los ahogados sollozos y los hipidos de ella cuando se intentaba calmar.

—Espera, estás muy Mareada... —cuando subió con ella por el ascensor del hotel no se había movido, Así podría haberse hecho pasar por un una desmayada o quizás un muerto _¿Como no pensarlo?_ para la contextura de la chica era demasiado liviana para su gusto _¿Qué acaso no comía?_

—¡B-Bájame!— salto de sus brazos y cayó un poco brusco en el mullido tapete y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la primera arcada en el pequeño cuerpo de su acompañante.

—¡Espera! ¡Aquí no! en el baño, en el baño— tomo a la chica de la cintura y prácticamente voló hasta el cuarto y la metió en el baño antes de que ella empezara a removerse de nuevo, dio un par de arcadas mas y aún que Milk hubiera apoyados sus pies e intentado caminar su vista se desvió de más y se tambaleo cayendo en el proceso en la regadera aún que logro apoyarme en las baldosas de las paredes de la ducha.

—Necesito un baño… con agua fría, C-Con eso se me quita...— tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el rubor crecía en sus mejillas, estaba realmente acalorada y sobretodo mareada como para analizar sus palabras, como pudo apenas logro abrir la llave de la ducha antes de que la atacara otra arcada y solo logrando apoyarse en sus rodillas y manos antes de expulsar cualquier líquido o alimento consumido.

—Diablos…— Goku apenas pudo susurrar y tomando algo de aire lejos de donde estaba la muchacha, escucho ese gemido ahogado y gracias a la ducha no pudo escuchar el gorgoteo que hacía la garganta de la morena.

Decidió quitarse las zapatillas negras junto a sus calcetines entrando enseguida a la ducha teniendo cuidado de no pisar aquel fluido, tenía la intención de tomar el cabello de la morena para que no se ensuciase mas pero al estar bajo la constante caída de agua sus ropas como sus cabellos se adhirieron al cuerpo de la joven. Trago pesado y aún que el olor del vomitó se disipo no pudo contenerse a mirar la _postura_ tan _rara_ que tenía la chica.

Por estar en diferentes posiciones ella no se percató que le estaba dejando ver su bien formado trasero en _popa_ junto a las largas piernas cubiertas por unas semitransparentes medias oscuras.

Por culpa de ese vestido morado oscuro que se había alzado de más mostrando todo lo que con esos molestos jeans y vestidos largos no le dejaban ver.

" _Que traviesa"_

Sonrió burlón viendo las medias que solo iban hasta medio muslo con un encaje oscuro al comienzo de estas donde ascendía un par de tiras que estaba seguro se sujetaría a ropa interior. Maldijo a la imprudente tela del vestido no dejarle ver un poco más haya y solo por reacción inclino su cabeza hacia un lado sugiriéndose inconscientemente una posible posición para ver un poco más.

Sacudió su cabeza y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas ¿Qué _le está pasando? ¿Desde cuando él se sonrojaba? ¿Desde cuando era tan pervertido?_

Solo Dios sabía cuánto deseaba a esa mujer y su cuerpo tan solo reaccionaba a sus bajos instintos, suspiro cansado y miro las gotas caer de la regadera _"No será fácil"_ las escasas veces que la había visto la había encontrado tan endemoniadamente deseable y sin querer una parte de su libido incremento más de la cuenta, cosa que nunca había pasado antes.

La chica volvió a expulsar lo que le quedaba en el estómago, sus antebrazos no podrían soportar su peso ni un minuto más y antes de que eso pasará sintió unas grandes manos ayudar a levantarse para no tocar de mas aquella sustancia de extraño color que se iba perdiendo por el sifón.

—Señorita Milk…—Apenas fue un susurro en el oído, Las gotas de agua ya la empezaban a bañar e ir arrastrando el rastro de sustancia que tenía en una parte de su cabello y otra en sus brazos, las gotas dulces caían con fuerza y aceleraban la tarea aun que su atención se posase más en un tenue calor en su espalda.

—S-Señor Son…— sintió como él estaba a sus espaldas y sin importarle su aspecto el chico acunó una de sus grandes manos frente ah ambos tomando algo de agua acercándola a la boca de la chica.

—Toma un poco…—totalmente tímida solo acerco sus labios a esa mano lentamente y tomo el agua aún que en vez de pasarla la movió en su interior tomándose el tiempo para quitar el rastro del amargo sabor en su boca, giro e inclino un poco su rostro para que no la viera y lentamente dejó escapar el líquido de sus labios.

Al enderezarse está vez fue ella quién acunó agua en sus manos y ahí si la bebió, sintió algo de fresco en su boca pero el hecho de volver a sentir algo en su estómago le hizo dar algo de malestar, sintió un nuevo mareo y lo único que hizo para soportarlo fue tocarse la cabeza.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—La pregunta sobraba pero no tenía otra cosa que decir, la situación para ella era penosa aun que para el esa solo una experiencia más.

—E-Estoy M-Mareada…— se permito soltar un suspiro y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

—Debe recostarse… vamos— la tomo con sus brazos por la cintura y la fue ayudando a pararse aún teniendo el debido cuidado de no dejarla caer de bruces a suelo, está vez no había que amortiguara su caída, espero un poco a que el agua terminara de bañarla y paso a paso la fue sacando de la ducha solo durando un par de segundos sola recostada en la pared ya que el cerro el correr de agua y fue por una toalla.

También había quedado empapado al estar con Milk en la ducha pero no tanto como ella y era obvio suponerlo al ver su vestido adherido más de la cuenta a su cuerpo y chorrear varios hilos de agua de el, la miro unos segundos más detallando las innumerables curvas que se dejan ver al ser rodeadas por esa húmeda tela.

" _Arráncasela..."_

" _¡Claro que no!"_

" _Sabes que quieres hacerlo…"_

" _Soy un caballero ante todo"_

" _Eso no importa"_

—Hay que quitarle eso…—La miro de arriba a bajo y aún así no pudo evitar tragar pesado al verla tan frágil frente a él, su subconsciente tenía razón, Quería verla debajo de él desfalleciendo por placer atada a una cama y con una mordaza en la boca, pero como ya se lo había dicho no podía forzarla, si ella cedió a sus instintos la aceptaría gustoso pero mientras ella no lo hiciera no podría aprovecharse de dicha situación.

—N-Necesitare ayuda…— lo miro somnolienta, no sabía por qué decía aquello a sabiendas de lo vergonzoso que era pero el caso era que no sentía miedo ni pavor estando con él, estaba agradecida por salvarla y sabía que el nunca le haría daño, se hubiera reído por la leve expresión de sorpresa por el chico pero en su situación ni ganas de hablar tenia.

" _¡No lo esta diciendo con esas intenciones!"_ El chico sacudió un poco su cabeza y trago pesado _._

Se reprendió mentalmente y a paso lento se acerco a la morena ante la atenta mirada de ella, apoyo sus antebrazos en la pared juntando un poco más sus rostros.

" _Hazlo_ "

" _¡No lo hagas!"_

Observo detalladamente las posas oscuras en los ojos de la chica y fue bajando detallando esa pequeña pero respingada nariz hasta sus carnosos, apetecibles y algo pálidos labios.

—No quiero que piense que me quiero aprovechar de usted…—Se forzó a decir aún a sabiendas que lo que en verdad quería era hacer todo lo contrario.

—¿Lo haría?—Le respondió la mirada forzándose a si misma a permanecer calmada y no llegar a hiperventila, no quería desmayarse en ese lugar, aún que estuviera borracha y totalmente mojada sentía como el ambiente empezaba a tomar algo de calor.

—…Aun no lo sé…—No hablo más y apenas como la vio pasar saliva su mano derecha se deslizo por la pared dirigiéndose a la espalda baja de la chica apegándola un poco a él mientras subía tocando la húmeda tela hasta el inicio del vestido donde estaba la cremallera, lo tomo y lo fue descendiendo hasta dejarla serca del final de sus caderas.

" _¿Qué haces?"_

Retorno sus mano de vuelta a los hombros de la chica subiendo por los costados de sus brazos sintiendo la suave piel erizarse por su toque, tomo ambos bordes del vestido con sus manos haciéndolos descender por sus brazos sin quitar la vista de esos ojos color onix. La tela bajo por las curvas de ese cuerpo siendo levemente tiradas por las manos del rubio.

Nunca a lo largo de su vida se había sentido tan nervioso y excitado a la vez viendo apenas el cubierto cuerpo de una mujer, el vestido termino de caer estando ahora alrededor de sus pies.

Ella estaba totalmente estática solo teniendo sus piernas juntas y en diferentes algunos para mantenerse de pie recostada en la pared, sus brazos estaban inmóviles a sus costados y por primera vez desde hace un rato esas mejillas se tornaron rosadas por el ahora calor que emanaba su cuerpo, el rubio observo un poco más esa opalina piel y de nuevo ascendió sus manos por el mismo brazo tocando las tirantas del Brasier morado oscuro rodeado con un tenue encaje negro.

—…N-No lo haga…—Milk apenas había tocado el antebrazo del rubio deteniéndolo en el acto, su respiración se volvió presurosa y aún así no dejaban de mirarsen fijamente Alejó la mano del chico de su hombro y tal como él lo había hecho con ella ascendiendo sus pequeñas manos por los brazos de él dejando sus manos a escasos milímetros de sus hombros, se acerco un poco a él y ante esa expectante mirada verde esmeralda decidió apenas rosar sus labios y para su sorpresa él no se lo impidió, sonrió apenada y desvío sus labios a la comisura de esa boca besando un costado de esos labios.

—G-Gracias por ayudarme…— subió más sus brazos y lo abrazo por el cuello escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hacían sus brazos y el cuello de él sintiendo de paso su exquisito aroma.

El rubio atónito por el actuar de la ebria chica espero todo menos eso, aun que algo decepcionado respondió aquel acto apenas apoyando sus manos en las caderas de ella, trago saliva incrédulo permitiéndose embozar una sonrisa, su libido estaba al tope y más cuando podía sentir los pechos de aquella pelinegra pegados a su torso.

Tomo con fuerza aire y no pudo contenerse al necesitar oler la fragancia de ese cuerpo, acerco su respingada nariz al cuello de Milk rosando con la punta de esta el largor de esa carné, obligándose a guardar en su memoria la exquisita fragancia de la cual ella era poseedora.

La sintió tensarse por su toque pero aún así no quiso alejarse, la apreso más hacia el y en tan solo un momento ella alejó su cabeza de su oído e hizo que sus narices rosasen, se miraron uno al otro intercalando miradas de sus ojos a sus labios, las gargantas secas y deseosas de los labios ajenos hambrientas de lo que el otro pudiese ofrecerles.

—No lo haga…—Susurro de nuevo la muchacha aún que no sabía cómo podría tranquilizar su respiración estando tan cerca.

—¿Hacer que?...

—M-Mirarme… de esa manera…— aún estando a escasos milímetros del otro no podían decidirse si dar aquel último paso o separarsen.

—¿Cómo te miro?... —La sonrisa burlona del chico la hizo ponerse en vilo deseando después de tanto tiempo un tipo de acercamiento extra que no había tenido desde su última relación.

—C-Como… si… quisiera... C-Comerme…— la situación para el cuerpo de la morena era demasiada, sus piernas temblaban, sus fuerzas se iban y mientras más pasaron los segundos más rápido su vista se iba haciendo nublosa.

—…Tal vez tenga hambre...— muy pocas veces a lo largo de su vida había actuado impulsivamente y ese día había sido uno de ellos, no supo en qué momento extinguió la distancia entre ambos rostros y se permitió por primera vez besar los labios de esa chiquilla, apenas había unido sus bocas alcanzando apenas a saborearla antes que el cuerpo de la morena colapso en sus brazos separándolos de aquel beso con brusquedad.

—¿Milk?—observo solo un poco aquel cuerpo desmayado e inmovilizado frente a él, bufo molesto y tomando la toalla que no sabía cómo había dejado caer, envolvió el cuerpo de la joven como también desprendió sus tacones y luego la llevó hasta su recamara recostándola en el mullido colchón.

La miro ceñudo aun que segundos después no pudo reprimir una leve risilla Pasando su mano derecha por sus cabello y luego se toco el mentón manteniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

" _La bese"…_

Sonrió más abiertamente caminado hasta su armario sacaba algo de ropa llevándola hasta el borde de la cama, no le importaba si la chica se despertaba y lo veía desnudo para él estar sin ropa era otro tipo de expresión que no le molestaba para nada demostrar, aun que claro que para su imagen publicada no era para nada bien visto, quito su molesta camisa dejando su torso desnudo y la volvió a mirar, si ella se despertaba y lo veía dudaba que con la borrachera que tenía encima se acordara de muchas cosas al día siguiente.

Rio de nuevo terminando de desvestirse frente a la desmayada chica quedando sin sus bóxer. Acomodo sus ropas limpias y secas poniéndoselas como si fuera su ahora pijama.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le avisaban de su próxima visita, con rapidez tomo su ropa humedad y las dejo dentro de una cesta de ropa sucia en el baño junto al vestido de ella, camino de vuelta a la habitación y luego hasta la puerta de su cuarto encontrándose con su guardaespaldas: _Roshi_.

—Te has demorado en abrir, muchacho…—el hombre venía vestido con un _Smokin_ negro remplazando el acostumbrado moño por una corbata del mismo color, su cabeza totalmente rapada y el bigote y barba apenas creciente decoraban su rostros, el ceño levemente fruncido y sus ojos castaños ocultos bajo unos lentes oscuros le daban un toque de misterio.

—Lo siento, eh tenido un inconveniente—Miro hacia dentro por reflejó y apenas pudo rascar una parte de su cabeza con su mano derecha.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, No, No—Vio la leve mirada que el ansiado le dio al interior de su cuarto y con uno de sus pie jalo la puerta hacia si impidiéndole ver mas allá de su propia figura— Solo necesito que me compres unas cosas…

—¿Qué cosas?—Levanto un ceja y con una mano jalo una parte de las solapas de su traje.

—Trae unos Jeans talla 6 y un par de blusas talla S, unas valetas talla 35… y talvez…—El hombre frente al moreno no se inmutaban y seguía igual de serio aun que sabía muy bien el chico que no debía confiarse— Quizás… ropa interior— conociendo al anciano ya veía la leve sonrisa picaresca en su rostro.

—¿Que talla?— un pequeño hilo de sangre bajo por su nariz pero aún así no se inmutó.

—Talvez…

—Si necesita ayuda yo puedo entrar y echarle un ojo...—Hablo igual de serio pero esta vez embozo una pequeña sonrisa y le pareció observar algo de saliva asomarse por su boca.

—No lo hare—Respondió dándole una mirada severa y torciendo un poco sus labios—Que sean talla 38B y que vengan en conjunto…

—Algún color en especifico— saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos queriendo detener la ahora hemorragia que salía a mares de su nariz.

—No sé por que te pido esto…— cerro los ojos y sujeto el puente de la nariz negando con la cabeza— no importa el color, mientras sean bonitos…

—Cuenta conmigo muchacho…— no tardo en darle vuelta e imaginarme un mundo de colores y prendas íntimas con lindas chicas a su alrededor alabando su nombre.

—Basta maestro…—Bufo exasperado y dejo caer sus brazos.

—¿Um? —no tardo en voltearse teniendo el mismo rostro serio de hace un rato sorprendiendo al chico—Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así… muchacho.

—Y será la última vez sí no traes lo que te pedí para mañana temprano—sonrió ladinamente y dio un par de pasos en reversa—¿Entendido?

—Como digas— hizo un gesto militar y emprendió camino.

—Bien, lo estaré esperando — sonrió malicioso y hecho una mirada a la habitación, cerró la puerta poniendo un par de seguro caminando hasta la alcoba divisando el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, no quería llevarse la desagradable sorpresa que al despertara su hermoso manjar blanco hubiese desaparecido.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Listo, se que no es mucho y que en este me basé de demás en el libro pero es que eh estado tan poco inspirada que casi no me llega nada de ideas a la cabeza.**

 **Si hay cositas que no entienden no duden en preguntarme, con gusto las responderé…**

 **Quise poner solo un poco de** _VxB_ **por que solo me pareció que debía estar allí, por nada más XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y confío leernos más adelante, ahora solo me queda actualizar "** _Vuelve La Venganza Del Pasado"_ **y el círculo vuelve ah empezar.**

 **Si la relación entre Bulma y Milk es algo loquita es por que me eh basado en la amistad con mi mejor amiga, la forma de hablar y juguetear entre ellas es similar a con mi amiga y yo…**

 **Espero sus Review, les deseo mucha suerte a todos/as. Bye.**

 **Mika-Chan** 😊


End file.
